Surfs Up
by thechristmasnut
Summary: What happens when Pro surfer Kim Crawford meets the wasabi warriors? Will rivalry brew or will friendship prevail? will the be love or Jealousy? How does Jack and Kim have a past that she doesn't want anyone to know about? Will Jack ever realize that the
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm Lauren and this is my first fan fiction so please no hate! I don't really know how to use this thing so please don't hate it. I'm really trying and well anyway I hope you like it. Don't forget to review….or do whatever you do haha –Lauren (the Christmas nut)**

**Chapter 1: Honolulu**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I woke up to hear the sound of waves crashing, the smell of the salt from the water and the beautiful sun shining in my face. I smiled to myself realising where I was. Hey, I'm Kimberley Anne Crawford, but call me Kim. Seriously call me anything else and I will turn you inside out. Anyway I'm 16 years old and am a second degree black belt. Yeah that's right, SECOND degree. Ha in ya face, anyway I love my karate and my cheerleading but I have a passion for surfing. My dad said I learnt how to surf before I could walk, he taught me everything I know. He was a pro surfer. Yeah the key word there is WAS. He died 2 years ago, he was surfing in Honolulu in Hawaii when it happened, I was there and I saw everything and remember it like it was just yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_I was standing on the beach waiting for my dad to come out of the hut so he could hit the waves for his heat. After about 5 minutes he came out with a massive smile on his face, he walked up to me and looked at me and smiled. _

"_Ok Kimmy, what do you think about the waves?" he said as he stared out into the ocean with a grin plastered on his face"_

"_Well if you ask me, they are massive barrels, you're gonna kill it dad" I replied looking at him with a smile. He put his board on the sand and reached around his neck and unclipped his necklace. He took it in his hands and then put it in mine._

"_Kimmy, I want you to have my lucky necklace, I was going to give it to you for your birthday but seeing as it is so long away I thought I would just give it to you now" he said as he looked at me with a sweet smile. I just stared at it in awe. I couldn't believe it, he gave it to me. His dad gave it to him and now he was giving it to me, I was just so surprised I was frozen solid. I then snapped out of my state and jumped on him and hugged him._

"_Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I screamed. He held me and chuckled, we then parted because the bell went off. He looked at me and his eyes were filled with excitement._

"_Ok Kimmy, i'm gonna go and win this thing" he said as he grabbed his board and ruffled up my hair and ran off to the ocean. I sprinted off to the edge of the water and screamed. _

"_Love you daddy" I screamed loud enough so he could hear me over the roaring waves._

"_I love you to Kimmy" he yelled back as he paddled out. Little did I know that, that was going to be the last thing I would ever say to him. It was his last wave and it was massive I remember having this feeling in the pit of my stomach as he dropped in. I saw him go into the barrel but then it crashed, then everything came tumbling down. He didn't make it out of the barrel…nothing did. The beach grew silent. I realised that he hadn't come up yet after a minute or so, so I ran to the water only to be stopped by my dad's friend Rudy._

"_Kim, you can't go in there" he said over the now noisy beach as they were getting the Jet Ski's in and the life boats. I remember trying to get out of Rudy's grip but I just couldn't. The life boat then disappeared behind a wave but emerged a few moments later then came into the beach. The jet ski's had been out there for 10 minutes and he hadn't emerged and I was sitting on the beach freaking out. The Jet Ski's came in and I jumped up and ran to meet them ignoring Rudy's calls to stop. Once I reached them my heart literally broke. The only thing they had was my dad's surfboard, they looked at me with sympathy and held their heads low. I just broke down then and there, I remember grabbing my dad's board and just crying and crying until everything went black_

_~Flashback Over~ _

That was 2 years ago and since then me and my mum have moved 6 times and it drives me insane. I never had a chance to make friends because we would move before I had a chance. But this time my mum said I would be here until I graduate. We are currently living in Seaford, we moved in yesterday and we live right on the beach. It is a really nice house and I have a room on the top floor of our 2 story house that has a balcony that overlooks the ocean.

I got up and changed into my bikinis and grabbed my dad's surfboard and ran down stairs careful not to wake up my mum and ran outside and onto the sand. I stuck my board in the sand and looked around to see if there were any surfers and there weren't, which I was surprised because the waves were great. I felt my dad's necklace around my neck then grabbed the board and ran into the water.

Once I was out there I just sat on my board and ran my hands through the water surrounding me. I sat there for what felt like hours but was only actually a couple of moments until the perfect wave rolled in. a smile crept onto my face as I started to paddle In to catch it and as I dropped in I felt like time froze. I was in my happy place. It was magical, and I enjoyed every second of it. Once the wave finished I ran inside and onto the back deck and washed off. Leant the board against the door and I walked inside.

**~No one's P.O.V~**

Little did Kim know, she wasn't alone on that beach, a curious young brunet was watching the blonde surf with amazement. He needed to know who this amazing surfer was, even if it was the last thing that he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I hope you likes the first chapter, so yeah I'm going to upload the second now. Just to let you know I have twitter I am called thechristmasnut so come and follow me if you want. I promise there will be more Kick and the wasabi warriors will come in soon I'm sorry about that but hey! It takes time yeah? Well anyway I hope it was ok, I hope it wasn't horrible. So here comes the second chapter - Lauren**

**Sorry for the language, I don't like to swear but I had no other ideas for the word so I'm really sorry about it guys. Please forgive me.**

**I do not own Kickin it but if I did it would be awesome! All rights go to Disney channel and what not **** ok so here we go. 3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**Chapter 2: Meet Jack**

**~Jacks P.O.V~ **

As I opened my eyes I was blinded by the sun. I groaned and rolled over, tomorrow was Monday and that meant the worst thing in the world. School. I hated it, the only good thing about it was that I got to see my boys, the 3 biggest idiots in the world (well besides Milton) but they were my best friends.

There was Milton 'the smarts' he's tall and pale with ginger hair and a nerd but don't let that fool you, this kid is like one with his board and is always there when you need advice on anything especially homework.

Then there is Eddie 'the playa', he is an African American kid who was a little pudgy during the start of high school but is now well built (But not as built as me or jerry). Eddie was always there when you need someone to hear you out, but seriously when the guys out in the surf, no one better take his wave.

And then there is Jerry 'the swag master' of the group. Jerry is a raven black haired tall Latino who can speak rapid Spanish that no one understands but yet he still manages to fail Spanish as a class at school…huh… anyway, Jerry is my wingman. We are like brothers and he is always there for me. He has helped me through life and I have known him since I was….well since I can remember, and trust me when I say this… This guy can surf really well (but not as good as me haha).

Then of course there is me. Jack Brewer, 2nd degree black belt in Karate. Yeah I know, pretty awesome. But yeah I love my karate and we all attend a local dojo down at the mall called the 'Bobby Wasabi' dojo. It's pretty cool. Rudy is our sensei and he is a bit of a man child but hey! We don't judge, at least not him… well anyways our group is called the Wasabi Warriors. We are a bunch of Surfing and karate loving misfits. We spend each and every day together and it is awesome.

At school I have girls falling at my feet, and I have to admit I don't mind it. But I wouldn't date any of them. They are all a bit too… how do I put this, they are all too….. Slutty. Yeah that's it. And they won't leave me alone. There is one girl names Donna Tobin that is obsessed with me. She is the queen bee of the school and no one back chats her unless they want to die. She scares me a little, but each time she asks me down I turn her down nicely. I just wish she would get the point.

The guys have all got girlfriends. Milton is dating a nerd called Julie who is actually really nice and kind and is always there for when you need someone to listen to you, for when the guys are all too much. She is very smart to and is like a female version of Milton. And that's why they are so perfect for each other.

We have Kelsey who is dating Eddie. She is a cheerleader and is co-captain for the pep squad. She is tall and is a brunette. Then there is Grace who is dating Jerry, although she is dating one of the world's craziest people she is down to earth and keeps Jerry out of trouble. Most times. She is the other co-captain of the pep squad. They are in charge of that whole kind of thing. Well enough about my misfit friends.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light I got up and walked outside onto my balcony that is overlooking the ocean. I was stretching but paused as I heard a door slam shut. I looked down and saw a flash of blond hair running down towards the water with a surf board. Once down there she stopped. Put her board in the sand and just stood there. I just kept on watching curiously as she picked up her board and headed out.

After watching for about an hour I must say she was amazing and had some skills. I saw her catch a final wave in so I decided to go back inside before she saw me. So I ran back into my room only to find 7 missed calls and 5 texts, all from jerry. I decided if it was important he would call again. And within moments my phone went off.

"_Yo Jack, answer the phone man, come on, come on answer the phone. If you don't I'm going to start singing, ayeeeeeeeee sexy ladyyyyyy, op op op op opan gangnam style-"_

I smiled remembering the day he recorded that. Oh good lord he is strange, anyway I decided to answer because I couldn't stand anymore of his singing.

"Hey man" I said into the phone as I plopped down on my bed, even though I was talking to jerry I couldn't get her off my mind.

"Hey Muchacho" he replied. And this is my Latino friend everybody!

"What's up?" I asked, if he called me this many times it would have had to be important.

"I just wanted to know if you were coming down to the dojo today?" he asked sheepishly, seriously. That was it. Ahh, got to love my friends hey.

"Yeah, course, wanna come over to my place later for a surf?" I asked hopefully because I needed to tell him about the new girl.

"Sure Bro" he replied. I could tell he knew something was up. I have known him all my life and we can read each other like a book. In a good way of course.

"Ok well I'm going to go get some breakfast, see ya at 10 man" I said and I hanged up. I couldn't stop thinking about the blond. I decided to head down stairs to get some breakfast and to prepare my bag for the dojo.

**~No Ones P.O.V~**

Little did the two teens know, they were about to be in for the ride of a life time, full of love, hate, jealousy, friendship and adventures. Hold on guys, because it's going to be a wild ride.

**Well what did you guys think? If you like it please review it and I promise that I will update often like once a day if I can. I'm getting into my finals this week so it is getting kind of hectic but I will make it work. I'll try at least. The next chapter will have all of the wasabi warriors in it and more Kick. Well I hoped y'all liked it :D and I will update soon so keep on reviewing - Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews. They seriously made my day. I will swap from both Point of views in this so I'm not just repeating myself. I will try and update once or twice a day **** well enough of me blabbering let's get onto the story! -Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it, but if I did I would have put jack and Kim together already but hey! **

**3… 2… 1… Action!**

**~Kims P.O.V~**

As I stepped through the door I was confronted by an angry mother, my mother to be precise. She glared at me for a minute or so before opening her mouth.

"Where have you been Kim!" she yelled, I just looked at her with a blank face, this happens regularly. After dad died my mum didn't like me surfing but that never stopped me, not in the 6 other places we lived and it isn't going to stop me here.

"I just went for a surf mum, calm down" I said as I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge only for it to be shut by her.

"Don't you back chat me young lady!" she screamed. Ok now this is about the time where the argument gets heated and we don't talk for a while.

"I wasn't back chatting you, you asked me a question and I answered it, simple" I replied casually and then walked to the cupboard only for it to be closed as well. COME ON! CAN'T A GIRL HAVE SOME FOOD AROUND HERE!

"No now see that was back chatting! So don't use that tone with me!" she screamed at me once more. I had now had enough.

"I'm so over this mum" and with that I walked up into my room and plopped myself down onto my bed and just laid there and stared at the ceiling. I had put posters up there if my dad that he got in magazines, so he was always here you know? Well after that heated argument I went out and sat on my chair in the balcony and just stared at the ocean. I saw a brunet boy sitting on the sand outside the house next door. From behind he looked well-built and fit. I was interrupted by a loud _SNAP_. I looked down only to see my mum down on the beach breaking some poor kids surfboard. WAIT THAT'S MY SURFBOARD!

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I went down stairs and got myself some orange juice and went outside to see how the waves were. I sat on the sand and my thoughts wandered off to the blonde beauty I saw yesterday. My thoughts were interrupted when yelling came from the house next door. I just shrugged it off and kept on fantasizing about her. Wow I sound like a girl! Anyway the net second the door bursts open and a woman came storming out holding a surf board. She doesn't look like she is going for a surf. But what she did next blew my mind.

She held it and then kicked it until it snapped in half. As soon as it snapped there was a scream from the house next door and I looked up to see the blonde beauty standing on her balcony. Wow we have the same balcony thing. Cool. Anyway she ran inside and came springing out.

"NO!" she screamed as she ran down to the beach were the lady, who I'm guessing is her mum, was. The blonde just fell to the ground and cried.

"You MONSTER!" she screamed at her mum. I had never seen this kind of anger in a family before. I was deciding to either go inside or stay and watch. My mind was telling me to go inside but I was too intrigued by what was going on. I was frozen in my spot.

The mother said something and then walked inside and slammed the door. But the blonde just sat there and kept on crying. After a few moments she stood up and threw a rock into the ocean and then just dropped down to the floor again. I wanted to go and talk to her but then I looked at my watch. It was 10:05! I had to go to the dojo! I ran inside, got my bag and grabbed my skate board and rode to the dojo as fast as I could.

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I couldn't believe it. I ran down towards her as fast as I could. My nightmare was becoming a reality.

"No!" I screamed at her. I finally reached her but it had been done. It was broken to pieces. One of the only things I had left of my dad and now she broke it, his own wife broke it! I couldn't believe it. I just fell to the ground and let the tears escape. I just cried and cried.

"It was for your own good" she said as she walked back inside and slammed the door. I just sat there sobbing for what felt like hours until I saw a rock next to me. I stood up, picked it up and threw it into the ocean. I then fell towards the ground and sat there looking out towards the beautiful blue waters of Seaford. I suddenly heard a door shut and turned around to catch a glimpse of brown hair going through the back door into the house next door to mine. I sighed. Great that good looking brunet saw my whole break down.

I picked up the remaining pieces of the board and headed inside. I put them up in my room and sat on the floor. I needed someone to talk to so I decided to call Rudy. He is my god-father and like my best friend, so if I needed to talk I would call him. I grabbed my phone and dialled his number. After the first few rings he picked up.

"Hello this is Rudy Gillespie speaking" he answered the phone.

"Hey Rudy, it me Kim" I said a cheerfully as I could for his sake.

"KIM! I haven't talked to you for ages, how are you and your mum" he asked excitedly

"We are great Rudy" I said sadly, from the other line I could hear voices.

"Kim what's up?" he asked. See this man known me more than my mother does and he always knows when something's wrong.

"It's mum, she- she-" tears swelled up in my eyes just thinking about it. I was about to start crying again, oh god.

"She what Hun?" he asked with worry and concern in his voice.

"She broke dad's board, purposely this morning, just because I went for a surf" I said as I burst into tears.

"SHE WHAT!" he yelled through the phone. "That's it I'm coming over!" he said angrily.

"Rudy you can you live in Los Angeles, how are you supposed to get here!" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Actually I don't live in Los Angeles any more Kim, I live in Seaford now." He said. I couldn't believe it, he was here! I could see him for the first time since my dad's funeral.

"Rudy, where are you right now?" I asked with a little bit of excitement in my voice but mainly saddens about the board.

"I'm at the mall in the dojo, I own one now and I am the sensei" he replied, I was happy for him, but I really needed to see him.

"Ok I'll be there in 10" I said as I hanged up. I think he tried to say something before I hanged but I didn't catch it. I ran downstairs and grabbed my skate board and started riding towards where the mall was. My mum had showed me yesterday when we went for a drive around. After a while I finally found it and I hopped of my skateboard and sprinted in avoiding people the best I could. I ran and ran until I was out side of the 'Bobby Wasabi' dojo. Rudy had always said he wanted to own one of these. Through the glass I saw three boys doing karate. One was a green belt and the other two were orange belts. I then saw Rudy walk out of his office but he stopped when he saw me. I saw him say Kim, and the boys all turned around to look at me. I then ran in and hugged Rudy and started bawling again.

"Shh it's going to be ok Junior" he said, I smiled at that because that is what he called me when I was little. Because I was like my dad, but little, and a girl so he called my junior. "Wow look how much you've grown" he exclaimed as we separated from the hug and I just laughed. One of the boys cleared his throat and we both turned around to face them. There was one tall ginger haired boy, one African American boy and a tall Latino boy I could tell this by his features. What, I've been to Spain. The one that cleared his throat was the tall Latino boy. Rudy then decided to introduce them.

"Kim I want you to meet Jerry" he said pointing to the tall Latino boy that put his hands in his pockets and said.

"What it do girl?" with a smug look on his face. Rudy glared at him and kept moving on.

"Eddie" he said gesturing to the African American. I took out my hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you Kim" he replied, we then moved onto the tall skinny red head.

"And this is Milton" he said, we shook hands and I gave him a warm smile.

"Salutations, I'm Milton. I'm sorry about Jerry, he does that to every girl" he said whilst glaring at Jerry.

"It's ok, I saw it coming" I said and smiled. Rudy then just sighed loudly and stomped his foot like a child.

"Where is he!" he cried, and as if on cue someone walked through the door. I looked up and came face to face with the brunet boy from earlier today. He stood tall and was about 6' something and had brown hair that just seemed to be at perfect length, he also had chocolate brown eyes that I just seemed to get lost in. we were both staring intensely at each other until Rudy interrupted our stare off and my thoughts.

"Kim, meet Jack"

**Ok so I'm going to upload the 4****th**** chapter tonight as well if I can : ) please no hate I worked really hard on this and I hope you like it. If you have any ideas for another story please do let me know. Thanks : ) –Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I'm going to continue on and keep going I hope you like this chapter. Yeah so I don't know what to say. Oh yeah. On twitter I got followed by…DYLAN RILEY SNYDER THE REAL ONE AHHHH. I think I almost started to cry haha. Anyway on with the story. -Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it, all rights go to Disney channel and what not XD**

**Well then, 3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I skated as fast as I could to get to the dojo on time. By the time I got there the boys were there with their girlfriends and they were just sitting and chatting. I didn't want to interrupt so I went into falafel Phil's to get some lunch. I walked up to the counter and ordered a bubbaganoush and a drink then took it and sat down in the booth me and my friends normally sit in. The T.V was on and it was about the news and how there was going to be some good swell coming into Seaford and I was ecstatic about it.

Suddenly I saw someone rush into the dojo so I decided to get up and inspect it. I walked to the front doors and I saw a blond girl hugging Rudy. And by the looks on the guy's faces, they were as confused as I was. I saw Rudy introducing then all then stomping his foot. He looked like he was going to toss a tantrum so I decided to go inside. I stopped dead in my tracks when the girl turned around. Oh boy was she was beautiful, no GORGEOUS!

She was short but not to short and her beautiful blond hair was slightly wavy and fell perfectly at her shoulders. She had beautiful brown doe eyes and wore no makeup. She was just naturally beautiful. No matter how hard I tried my eyes just couldn't leave hers. We were snapped out of our trance with Rudy's voice filling the silent room.

"Kim meet Jack" he said with a smile I walked up and shook her hand.

"Hey, I'm Jack" I said with a smirk on my face.

"I'm Kim, nice to meet you" she said with a warm smile which instantly made me smile. We were stuck in a trance again until Rudy then interrupted.

"Well anyway Kim is my god-daughter and is new here in Seaford and hopefully you guys will make her feel welcome, even though she is off to a rough start" he stated as he looked at her with sympathy as her eyes went glassy. That's when I recognised her. She was the girl from next door. I took a step forward and she looked at me with confusion.

"You're the girl from next door aren't you?" I questioned, she looked confused at first but then her eyes widened and she got embarrassed.

"Wait you mean you saw my whole break down thing, and you running inside the house, that was you?" she said with embarrassment creeping onto her cheeks.

"Yeah that was me, and am sorry about your board, I know how a surfer can get attached to their board" I stated with a warm smile.

"You have no idea" she muttered and looked at the ground. This girl was so mysterious and I liked it. She was beautiful I was just blown away. She watched as we practiced karate and then stayed to talk to Rudy as we all left. Jerry and I started to head back to my house for a surf.

"So you got a crush on the new girl huh?" he said to me. I was shocked, how could he think that, I don't like her!

_Yes you do_

No I don't! Anyway I just didn't know how to respond.

"No of course not, why would you think that?" I asked but my voice went high and I don't think he bought it.

"Sure" he said with a smug look on his face. Luckily for me we reached my house and I ran inside to get my board and get changed. We ran outside and down to the beach, Jerry ran straight in but I stopped at the edge of the water and looked up at Kim's house. The memories of what happened this morning replayed in my head. I then turned back to the surf and paddled out to join Jerry. We sat out there a while until it started to get dark. As we headed in I saw Kim sitting on her balcony just looking out over the ocean.

"Jerry man, head inside I'll be there in a minute, I just gotta do something" I said to him. He nodded understandingly and headed inside with mine and his boards. I walked to the one of the pillars holding up Kim's balcony and started to climb until I reached the top.

"Hey Kim" I said, I must have surprised her because she seemed to just at least two feet.

"Jesus Christ jack! Was that really necessary?" she asked with a smile on her face, oh how I love her smile…_see you do like her_. SHUT UP.

"Yeah it was" I replied as I climbed over the railing and took a seat in front of her. We just sat there in silence until my curiosity got the better of me.

"Why did your mum break your board this morning?" I blurted out. She looked surprised but then her eyes softened.

"Well my mum doesn't like me surfing, let's just keep it at that" she replied whilst looking down.

"Mind if I see it? I mean only if you want to. You don't have to show me if you don't want to-" I replied nervously whilst scratching the back of my neck. Why was I so nervous? _Because you like her! _Didn't I tell you to shut up? Wow my conscience is annoying. _Hey I heard that!_ Shut up. My argument was interrupted by Kim's angelic voice.

"Yeah sure, um you can come in because I'm trying to re-ensemble it" she replied nervously. I smiled and walked in. her room had light blue walls with a cream carpet. Her room was decorated with posters. All of them were surfers. But there were heaps of one particular surfer. Darcy Crawford. He was my hero. i met him once, it was the best day of my life.

"Like Darcy Crawford huh?" I asked as I stared at the room in awe.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" she muttered as we sat on her bed. I laid down and looked up and say another few posters of him. So I decided to ask.

"Why do you like him so much?" I asked. She laid down next to me and looked up.

"He was my hero, and role model. I wanted to be like him every day of my life. He is the one that inspired me to start surfing and has taught me everything I know" she said with glassy eyes.

"You know I've met him" I said with a smile on my face.

"Really when?" she asked curiously. So I decided I would tell her the story.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a warm morning on Malibu beach, and there was a perfect swell. A five year old Jack came running down the sand with a surf board in tow. His favourite surfer Darcy Crawford was here and he wanted to meet him and get him to sign his board. Darcy was down in the water with his big surfboard and his five year old daughter. Jack raced into the water and approached them._

"_Hi m-m-mister c-c-Crawford" he stuttered. Darcy just looked at him and smiled. Little jack then turned to the little girl and smiled and she smiled back._

"_Please call me Darcy, now what can I do for you son?" he asked jack with a warm smile._

"_I w-w-was wondering if you could sign my board and help me catch a wave, I even bought a permanent marker sir" jack said excitedly. Darcy looked at his daughter and smiled. _

"_I can do both, do you mind if my daughter joins us?" he asked jack. The little girls face lit up and jack couldn't say no._

"_I don't mind at all sir" he answered. He jumped off his board and gave it to Darcy to sign along with the pen._

"_If you want for the moment you can sit up here with me" said the little girl to Jack. He nodded and swam over. He got up and sat there as he watched Darcy sign his board then give it back to him. Darcy then decided to fulfil his promise to the boy about the wave._

"_Ok what do you say if we catch a wave in together?" Darcy said as the little boy nodded rapidly in agreement. They all soon caught the perfect wave in and started to head into shore. Darcy was called by his friend to come over and answer some questions for some people, leaving the two five year olds on the beach. Jack looked at the little girl and smiled._

"_Thank you for letting me sit on your board" he said as he blushed._

"_It's ok" she replied blushing. Then jack got a great idea._

"_u-u-u-um if you w-want y-you c-c-can sign my board to" she said nervously. She smiled and grabbed the pen and wrote something just above the fin on his surf board. As she finished her dad told her it was time to go._

"_Bye Darcy and….." he didn't know her name so he couldn't say goodbye properly. She quickly ran back and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Kim" she said as she smiled and ran back with her dad._

_~Flashback Over~_

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I was laying on my bed looking up at the posters of my dad when Jack started to tell me the story. Suddenly it all came flooding back, the signing, the wave, and the kiss. I remembered it all. I quickly say up and blurted out.

"Do you still have the board?" I asked quickly. He looked at me and nodded.

"Can I see it" I asked quickly once again.

"Sure come on" he said as he led me towards his house. I'm glad he forgot about seeing my board or else he might have known that I was the little girl. We jumped from my balcony to his and walked into his room. It was a similar shape except it was white with cream carpet. Then I saw his posters. He only had a few but he had one giant one. And it was of my dad. I instantly was intrigued by it. I had never seen it before... I was interrupted by jack calling my name from across the room. I walked over there to see it leaning against the cupboard. As soon as I saw it my eyes went glassy.

At the top my dad had signed it. It read; _Never turn your back on the ocean, just in case it spits out the perfect wave – Darcy Crawford_. When I saw it a silent tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away before jack could see and I then turned the board over to see what I had written.

It read; _to jack, forever love Kimmy xxxx_. I couldn't believe I wrote that, I mean wow. Jack then looked at me and smiled.

"You know, I want to meet her again one day and tell her how I feel. I know I was only five then but I fell in love with her then and there, and it will never change"

Hearing him say this made my heart flutter. But then I realised something, he was in love with that little girl. He was in love with ME!

**Ok so I hope that was ok. I'll bring in the girlfriends soon but for the moment I hope this was ok. Remember happy comments and please do tell me what you think : ) thanks -Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG thank you for all of the reviews they are all amazing. And they have given me ideas on how to go about this story so thank you and I will try to update a little more. I live in Australia so it is different in the time but anyway I will try. Let's get on with the story! –Lauren**

**~Jacks P.O.V~**

I watched her as she looked at my board, she read what Darcy had written and a tear rolled down her cheek. There is a lot more to this girl that I don't know about. And I am going to find out what it is.

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

After that I just stood there staring at it, I couldn't believe it. He was in love with me, me out of all people. Well the 5 year old me. I can't let him know or he will be disappointed. We just sat in silence before he looked at me and asked in a joking matter.

"Are you going to stop starring?" he said with a chuckle, I laughed at this comment. That was the first time I had laughed in a long time. Oh what this boy does to me.

"Yeah sorry, it's just-" I stated but I couldn't say the rest of the sentence, I just couldn't. He looked at me with confusion written on his face. But then it softened and he smile, and with this I smiled back. That's when I realised how close we were, our faces were just inches apart, he started to lean in and so did I, but before we could make the distance we heard my mother yell.

"KIM!" she screamed and we both jumped back.

"That's my cue" I said to jack with embarrassment creeping onto my cheeks. I smiled and got up and walked onto the balcony.

"Goodnight jack" I said as I jumped from his balcony to mine. I was about to walk into my room when jack interrupted me.

"Kim, I-I-I was w-w-wondering if you wanted to come for a surf with me tomorrow, and I have a b-b-b-board you can use if you want?" he asked nervously. I just looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, I would like that" I said then I walked inside and closed the door.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

All I could think of is "YES! SHE SAID YESS WOO HOO!" and yeah, I was so happy she said yes. I walked inside and dropped on my bed. I laid there for a while until someone said something.

"Smooth" it said. I shot up and saw Jerry leaning against the door way with a smirk on his face.

"How much of that did you see" I asked hoping he just arrived.

"Oh I saw the whole thing, I was in you room waiting for you and then I heard you jump onto your balcony but then I heard someone else as well so I ran outside and shut your door but not properly so I could see what's going on. So yeah I saw everything brochacho" he said with a smirk. Crap I cant believe he saw that. I just face palmed because of my idiocy.

"Well I better get home" he said as he started to talk out of the door. But then he poked his head around the corner.

"Jack and Kim sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" and before he could finish I threw a pillow at him.

"Not cool Yo" he said as he walked out the door. I just smiled and closed it properly and laid down in my bed and fell asleep playing my day over and over again.

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I woke up to someone tapping on my door to my balcony. I got up and slowly made my way over to it. After stumbling and tripping over a few things I managed to reach it. I opened it to find a familiar brunette standing there in swimming trunks and a v neck shirt. I looked up and smiled, but I was confused.

"What are you doing here it is like 5am, I thought we were going to surf later?" I asked with confusion clearly in my voice.

"Well we have school today if you didn't notice, so that's why it is so early so hurry up and get ready! I'll meet you down at the beach" and with that he climbed over my railing and climbed down a pillar and ran towards his house. I smiled and ran inside to get ready for the water. I put on a plain blue bikini and climbed down the same way jack did. I saw him down by the water with two boards. He was facing the ocean, so I took a board and ran straight in and paddled out. I heard him chuckle and follow my lead. When we were out there I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I must say karate has done him good. I guess he caught me starring at his abs because a smug look was plastered on his face.

"Like what you see Kim?" he asked cockily. i smirked.

"In your dreams Brewer" and with that I started to paddle in to catch a wave, and it was perfect. After that I ran onto the beach and waited for jack to finish. He soon came out and smiled.

"Well that was fun" he said smiling.

"Yeah it was, I got to go and get ready for school" I said glumly, because I didn't want to go. I hope I go to jacks school. As if he read my mind he asked.

"What school are you going to?"

"Seaford High" I said hopefully. His face lit up.

"I go there!" he exclaimed happily. I just smiled.

"Well I'll see you there" I said as I ran inside. I ran straight into my bedroom, I looked at my clock and it was 7am, so I had an hour because school started at 8 but I wanted to leave early. So I ran into the shower. I then walked to my draws and found the perfect outfit. I got changed into it and looked in the mirror. I wore a light blue singlet with my luck necklace and some white denim shorts with some light blue converses. I smiled with approval I ran downstairs and got my bag and grabbed an apple and headed out the door only to see jack coming out as well. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want a lift to school?" he asked as he jingled his keys in his hand.

"Sure" I said as I walked over to him and hoped in his car. It was an old Ute, and I liked it.

"Sorry, it's really old" he said as his cheeks went pink with embarrassment. I thought it was cute.

"Its ok, I like it" I said and looked at him, his whole face lit up with happiness. Once we got the car working we drove off to school. Once we were there we hopped out and headed towards the giant school. What is was huge! Anyway I walked in right next to Jack and I was already getting deadly glares from all of the girls. Great, I've been here for literally 5 seconds and I'm already becoming hated. We walked to the office and got my schedule and it turns out I have most of my classes with jack. We were at my locker talking about the surf session this morning when someone came over to us.

"Uh what do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?" she squeaked. I turned around and saw someone that I thought I'd never see again.

**Hey sorry about this chapter, I know it wasn't the best but I tried and I know what I'm going to do for the next one so keep reviewing and leaving comments. : ) -Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to get straight into the story this time, oh and sorry for some swearing! I didn't mean to :(. –Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any brands mentioned or something.**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I turned around to see the one and only Donna Tobin. Ok so you're all probably wondering how I know her. Well let's just say that I have known miss prissy over here for a very long time and it wasn't very nice.

_~Flashback~_

_A seven year old Kim was sitting down at a table with her friends at lunch time. She was eating a piece of cake when laughter erupted from the table next to them. Sitting at that table was a girl named Donna Tobin, she was the school bully. She walked over to Kim and started to laugh at her._

"_Hey Crawfish!" she said as she walked past. Kim's eyes went glassy as a tear rolled down her cheek. Every day after that until she was 12 she was bullied by Donna Tobin._

_~Grade 6~_

"_Hey Crawfish, why don't you go back to the ocean where you belong, no one wants you here!" yelled Donna as Kim entered the lunch room. It now didn't faze her what Donna said. Her dad said she was perfect just the way she was and she believed him over some little girl. So she just ignored her. Donna not liking it walked up to Kim and pushed her to the ground._

"_Did you not hear me Crawfish!" she yelled at Kim as she started to get up she pushed her down again and begun hitting her and kicking her. Kim just laid there waiting for it to be over. Once Donna had left Kim tried to get up but a sharp pain surged through her arm. After managing to get up she went to the nurse's office. I walked up to the nurse and tapped her shoulder, she turned around and her face was full of horror._

"_What happened Kim?" she said she led me over to the bench. I got up and sat on it while she did a check up to see if I was ok._

"_I fell down the stairs and landed on my wrist and it really hurts" I said as tears gained in my eyes. She checked it out and said it was broken. She then put a cast on it and called my dad. Soon he arrived he stood at the door with his arms opened wide and I just ran straight into them and cried._

"_Shh Kimmy its going to be ok" he soothed as he picked me up and took me home. After that I asked to change schools and my father agreed after I told him what happened. And I had never seen Donna until today._

_~Flashback Ended~_

I just stared at her in awe and she had a smug look on her face. Jack just looked confused, he was looking from me to Donna and then back again.

"Well if it isn't Kimberley _Crawfish_" she said with a smirk. I shuddered at the name.

"What do you want Donna" I said with anger and venom in my voice. I really hated her and didn't want to be around her. I can't believe she goes to my SCHOOL!

"I want you to keep your fishy hands away from my boyfriend" she said as she grabbed Jacks arm only for him to escape her grasp.

"I'm not your boyfriend Donna, nor will I ever be so go away" he said with annoyance clear in his tone. She huffed and walked off but not without leaving one last cocky remark.

"See ya round Crawfish" and with that she winked at Jack and walked off. Jack just stared at me.

"Ok what was that about?" he asked curiously. His eyes were filled with worry and concern. Awww he does care. _Focus Kim!_ I then told him about how she bullied and he looked at me with sympathy.

"I'm sorry about that Kim, she is a real bitch" he said whilst glaring at the way she went. I looked at him and smiled. We then got our books for our first class which was Biology and headed off to class.

~Time Skip~

Jack and I walked into the cafeteria and got into the line to get our food. They were giving out spaghetti yum. After getting out of the line jack led me to a table that had Milton, Jerry, Eddie and three other girls I had met before. We sat down and jack introduced me to the girls.

"Kim this is Julie, Grace and Kelsey. Julie is Milton's girlfriend, grace is Jerry's and Kelsey is Eddies" he said with a smile. I said hello to them all and we became really close.

"So Kim, I heard you ran into Donna Tobin" said Julie with a sad smile.

"Yeah she did, it turns out she knows Donna but not in a good way" said jack whilst looking at me with sympathy. The girls looked at me and they instantly knew.

"Don't worry, we all hate her, she is a no good slut" said Milton. Everyone gasped. But I was just confused.

"Since when do you swear Milton?" said Julie, they were all surprised so I'm guessing he never swears.

"What? She is!" he said as he went back to his food. They all just laughed and we just talked about…well everything, I learnt so much about all of them. Like the Boys are all surfers and the four of them are a surf group called the 'Wasabi Warriors' and Grace and Kelsey are the two pep squad captains and they wanted me to try out. Huh, I've never done cheerleading before. I've done gymnastics, karate and surfing but never cheerleading I guess it can't be that bad. Soon enough the bell rang and we headed back to our lockers. We got out books and I waited for jack while he went to the bathroom. I was waiting when I was pulled into the closet across the hall. Oh no they didn't. I started to kick them until I heard a girlish scream.

"Ow Kim stop it's just me!" cried the voice.

"Milton seriously! Don't do that, and why am I in here? I got to go wait for jack" I said as I turned around but he stopped me.

"No wait I have to say something" he pleaded and I gave in.

"Ok, Milton you have ten seconds, go" I said harshly because I wanted to get to class. _And see jack_. Shut up.

"Ok well i-" that's all I caught from what he said, he said it so quickly, but there was definitely more because it went on for quite a while. I couldn't understand any of it.

"Wow-wow-wow wait a second. Calm down and this time, say it in ENGLISH. I couldn't understand a word you said. I replied to him frustrated. I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath, he then breathed out and opened them again and said the words I wanted no one to say.

"I know who you are"

**Well what do you think? Sorry I left you with a cliff hanger but I just had to do it once. Haha well I hope you liked the chapter so keep on reviewing and leaving comments : ) -Lauren**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I'm sorry for not updating but I had school today and it sucked. Well I'm sorry for the long wait and thanks for the reviews. Well straight to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it!**

**3… 2… 1… Action**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I can't believe it. I just stared at him with my jaw open. He looked happy yet scared. I couldn't say anything. It was at least a minute before I spoke.

"You what?" I said unbelievably. Who am I kidding, if anyone was going to find out it was most likely going to be Milton, I mean come on he is…Milton.

"I know who you are, your Kim Crawford!" he said loudly, with that I slapped my hand over his mouth. I couldn't let anyone else find out, especially Jack.

"Look please, you can't tell anyone! Anyone!" I pleaded to him.

"I won't don't worry" he said as he removed my hand from his mouth. I sighed with relief. I'm glad that it was Milton who found out, and not someone like Jack or Jerry. Suddenly the door burst open and in came in the one and only Donna Tobin.

"I knew it! I knew who you were!" she said with a evil look on her face. All the blood rushed from my face. She had just heard my whole conversation with Milton. SHIT!

"Look Donna-" Started Milton but she pushed him out of the room and shut the door. She then turned to me with an evil look on her face.

"Donna, please don't tell! Please I'll do anything!" I pleaded, I was almost on my knees when she answered.

"Fine" she said simply. Wow, I was so happy she wasn't going to tell, jack wouldn't find out! I was about to thank her when she interrupted me. "But there is a catch" she stated with a smirk on her face. Oh no, no, no, No. why couldn't she just left it at fine.

"What" I asked disappointedly.

"You have to stay away from Jack forever!" she said with an evil look. Suddenly my eyes became glassy and a tear rolled down my cheek. I looked at my feet and nodded. Donna then walked out triumphantly. I got up and walked out and straight to class only to be 5 minutes late.

"Kimberley-" the teacher started.

"Its Kim" I said sadly as I walked in and sat down.

"Well, _Kim,_ seeing as it is your first day I'll let you off with a warning" he said as he turned back to the board. After a few minutes I got hit in the back of the head with a scrunched up note. I look up to see where it came from, and my eyes met a pair of familiar brown ones. It was jack. Oh good lord this is going to be harder than I thought. I picked up the note and read it.

(_Kim in Italics, _**Jack in Bold**)

**Hey Kim, why were you late, when I came out of the bathroom you were gone, so I figured you had gone to class but then you weren't here. So where were you?**

I looked at him and he had concern written all over it. As much as I wanted to say. I ran into Donna, I had to get him to forget about me and move on. I closed my eyes and sighed as I wrote a reply. Im sorry jack I said under my breath as I passed the note back to him.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I watched as Kim wrote her reply to me. I hope she was ok, I hope nothing bad happened. Ok I know what you're thinking. I don't like her, I'm just a best friend who is concerned. Yeah… My thoughts were interrupted when a note landed on my desk and it was from Kim. I opened it with hesitation.

_Why do you care?_

I was surprised by this answer. Why did I care? Why shouldn't I care, what kind of question is that? I'm her best friend, why shouldn't I care. I was so confused. The bell rang and I saw Kim race out the door, and I followed her hot on her heels. She went to her locker and I decided to confront her.

"What was that about?" I asked concerned.

"What was what about?" she said as she put her books in her locker.

"'why do you care', yeah that" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk about it" she said loudly as she looked me in the eyes. I knew something was up, and she was hiding something.

"Come on Kim!" I said to her pleading that she told me.

"Whatever Jack I got to go and try out for the pep squad" she said as she walked off. I just stared at the way she went until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Donna, uh I don't want to deal with this now.

"What?" I asked her harshly. I know you think I'm mean but my best friend just walked off and is pissed at me for no reason. She looked at me with a weird expression, I think she was trying to look seductive but she looked constipated.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come on a date with me on Friday?" she asked weirdly. I couldn't believe this, couldn't this girl take a hint.

"Sorry Donna, I have plans" I said as I walked off

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

Uh I can't believe I have to do this, it drives me insane seeing Jack hurt. I just want to run up to him and-, hug him… yeah that's what I was going to say. But I can't let him find out about me. Not now but maybe in the future. Anyway I was on my war to the Gym because Grace and Kelsey wanted me to try out. I walked in and saw a whole group of girls chatting in cheer uniforms then some off to the side without some. Suddenly Grace and Kelsey ran over to me.

"Ok Kim, show us what you got" she said as her and Kelsey walked back to the others and told them to watch. I did a floor routine that consisted of heaps of flips and tumbles. Once I finished, everything was quiet. Then they erupted in cheers. I smiled when the girls came over to me and smiled.

"You're in! You're in! You were amazing!" said Grace and she looked at Kelsey and the girls and they all nodded. She looked at me and gave me my cheer uniform and said something to me that I never saw coming.

"Welcome to the squad Captain!" Grace said and everyone cheered. One thought ran through my mind. _Oh I love these girls._

_~Time Skip~_

I was out in the surf just sitting there looking at jack's house and well you know thinking about-… Yeah I'm not going to lie. I was thinking about Jack. I wasn't alone though, I had invited Milton over and accidentally told him all about the whole Donna and Jack problem. He had brought over his surf board and a spare for me, I have to admit he was good. We were just sitting out there. When he broke the silence.

"Hey don't worry, everything will get better" he said with a smile.

"I hope so" I said as I closed my eyes and a silent tear rolled down my cheek.

**Well what do you think! I hope it was ok, I'll try to update once a day and hopefully they will be ok : ) -Lauren**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait but here it is! I was thinking trying to make this story at least 20 chapters if that's ok. But yeah woo hoo, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's ~**

After my surf session with Milton I walked inside and went into the kitchen. I saw my mum sitting on the couch with a box of tissues and she was crying. What the heck? I thought to myself and walked over to see what she was watching. I stood behind her and my eyes became glassy when I saw what was on the television. It was a video she had taken of me and my dad as a kid. He was taking me surfing, I looked around 11. It showed me running into the water and after a few moments you saw my dad in front of the camera.

"_Where are you going honey?" my mum asked even though she knew she just wanted to hear him say it._

"_I'm going for a surf with little Kimmy" he said with a warm smile._

"_DAD!" you hear me scream at him from the water. He rolls his eyes and smiles._

"_Well that's my cue" he said as he waved at the camera and ran into the water._

Oh I missed him so much, tears started to stream from my eyes and my mum turned around and I ran to her arms and we just sobbed. This is the first moment like this that me and my mum have had in years. We were always fighting, but this was nice. After a while she looked at me started to sob again.

"I'm so sorry Kim, for everything. Especially the board. I didn't know what I was doing, anger just took over me and-" she said as she cried.

"It's ok Mum, it will be hard to forgive but I still love you, you know that right?" I said as I saw her smile and she hugged me really tight.

"Mum…Can't…BREATHE…" I said as I was being hugged to death. She let go and we both laughed. See this is how it was supposed to be.

"Kim how about we go out for dinner tonight?" She said with a smile. I nodded happily. "I really feel like something like…CIRCUS BURGER, let's go there" she said like a four year old. I just cracked up laughing. I couldn't believe that I finally had my mum back. I was so happy, I missed the real her. So I ran upstairs and got changed into some denim jeans, some Sky blue high tops and a white baggy singlet that said _"The ocean is my home" _ I loved this shirt, dad had brought it for me in L.A. With that thought in my mind I ran downstairs to see my mum waiting by the door.

"Ready sweetie?" she said. I nodded and we headed out to Circus Burger.

_~Time Skip~_

We were laughing and having a great time talking about all of the stupid things we all used to do as a family.

"Oh do you remember the time when we were driving around in Venice and your dad couldn't find a park so he parked right on the beach" she said as we started laughing again from that memory. Our family was crazy and I loved it. We then settled down and finished eating before we headed out. As we walked out I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Kim, Kim wait up!" it said and I turned around to see Jack Brewer running towards me. My mum saw me tense up and put a reassuring hand on my back. He caught up to us and smiled. I just stared at him with a blank face. Why couldn't he just leave me alone! Ignoring him would be a lot easier if he didn't keep coming over and trying to talk to me. Ahh.

"Who's this?" my mum said as she looked between jack and me.

"No one mum, let's go" I said as I dragged her away from Jack and towards the car. We hopped in and drove away, I turned to see a confused and hurt jack in the car park.

"What was that about?" my mum asked suspiciously.

"Its complicated mum" I said whilst looking out the window. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Is it just me or did he seem really familiar" she said whilst trying to think.

"Uh, just you" I lied but my voice went up a few octaves pointing out I was lying.

"Kimberley Anne Crawford" she said in a joking manner and I chuckled at her comment. Her and my dad used to call me that only when I was in trouble. "That boy, I know you know him and I know I know him from somewhere now tell me everything!" she said in a gossipy tone. I started to laugh and told her about it all.

"And yeah" I finished with a smile on my face, I was happy to get that off my chest to someone other than Milton.

"I can't believe that Donna girl, what a bitch!" she said loudly. I burst into laughter at this, she doesn't swear but I guess the old mum was coming back finally.

"Language mum" I said with a smirk, she smiled back at me as we hoped out the car and walked back inside. Once we were inside she kept going.

"And he was the little boy from the beach…OH MY GOD HE IS THE ONE YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH FOR LIKE EVER!" She said happily and fell dramatically onto the couch. Oh gosh.

"Mum you're acting like you're my age. Control yourself woman" I said as I walked up to her and helped her off the couch.

"Haha ok, well you better go to bed, I got to finish some papers for a client" she said glumly. I can tell she would rather spend time with me. My mum helps to create events, she is like an event director I guess. Well anyway I headed up stairs and got changed and went to get into bed when I heard a knock on my balcony window, I opened it to find that no one was there. I was about to go inside when I saw a basket on the ground and I sat down and opened it. Inside was some flowers and chocolates and a note. I read the note.

_Dear Kim, Please tell me what I did wrong. I didn't mean to do anything and I'm sorry if I have hurt you in any way. I know we only knew each other for a few days but I already considered us best friends. If I hurt you then I'm sorry, I never meant to. But please, just tell me this. What did I do wrong?_

_-Jack_

With that I shut the basket and just stared at the beach. Ignoring him was going to be the hardest thing I was going to have to do. I hopped up, grabbed the basket and walked inside. What it had chocolates I'm not going to let them go to waste… yeah, that's it… After a quick argument with my mind about jack and his basket I finally went to bed, in only to hear my mum start singing, loudly may I add.

"Kim and Jack, sitting in the tree-" she started but I interrupted her.

"MUM!" I yelled and the all that I heard was her laughter, and with that I chuckled and went to sleep, preparing myself for another day of hell tomorrow at school.

**Well I hope y'all liked it and thank you so much for all of the reviews it means a lot to me. I will try and update once a day, but I have school but I will try my hardest. I hope you guys like the story so far and rock on -Lauren**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOD THE REVIEWS ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, YOU ACTUALLY MAKE MY DAY SO MUCH BETTER WHEN I COME BACK FROM SCHOOL AND SEE THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL! WELL ONTO THE STORY –Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I am in the middle of a dream when I get interrupted by a smash and high pitched scream. I jolt up and sprint down stairs with my bow staff in hand, I run into the lounge room to find the source and my mum is standing in front of the TV squealing at it whilst there is a smashed coffee cup at feet with the coffee spilt all over the rug. I groan and she quickly turns around and squeals again.

"Ok mum calm down!" I say loudly only for her to squeal again, grab the remote and literally drag me in front of the TV. I was about to question her when I hear what the announcer says.

"_Now, an entertainment Director by the name of Eliza Crawford has accepted the challenge of creating Seaford's very first surf competition in the memory of the great Darcy Crawford, who was her loving husband and is the father to her daughter Kimberley. The surf competition will be held this summer which is exactly 2 months away so kids, get out those boards and practice" he finished and it went back to the main guy._

My mum looked at me and we squealed together! I was so happy!

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU MUM! I squealed as we embraced. I heard her chuckle and we soon released. She looked at me and smiled more.

"Sweet heart I know that you don't have a board, so I went to Rudy-" she said whilst I was tapping my foot. "And he helped me pick-" she said slowly. I couldn't take it anymore I can't take surprises.

"JUST TELL ME WOMAN!" I yelled in a joking manner and she laughed.

"Go have a look on your balcony sweetheart" she said as the tapped my shoulder and walked into the kitchen. I just stood there confused but then came to my senses and sprinted up stairs as fast as I could. I opened my balcony door and there it was. A brand new surfboard. But what it looked like made my day. It had all of the same sponsors my dad's had but in the middle it had his favourite quote. The same one he signed on jacks. _"Never turn you back on the ocean, just in case it spits out the perfect wave –Darcy Crawford" _I read it out loud and I smiled. But then my smile faded when I realised something. I have school so I ran inside and got ready.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

"_Who's this?" she asked Kim whilst having a reassuring hand on her back and a confused look on her face._

"_No one mum, let's go" Kim said as she dragged her and walked to their car and they drove off"_

I kept playing this over and over in my head. I don't get what I did wrong, I didn't mean to hurt her! I was at my locker when I saw her walk down the hall arm in arm with Grace and with a smile on her face. So I guess it wasn't something about her it was me. This is horrible. I banged my head against the locker. I needed to get Kim to come back to me, I need to do something that would make her come running back… I needed to talk to Jerry. I closed my locker and ran down the hall way towards Jerry where he was getting his books from his locker. I think he saw me coming because he turned around and looked at me.

"Wow, wow, wow, slow down brochacho" he said with a smug look on his face.

"I need your help bro" I said happily hoping he would help… oh who am I kidding, he is my bro, of course he will.

"Ok what with? You need answers for Mrs Applebottom's health exam? Do you need a monkey? I know a guy" he said with a secretive look.

"No jerry I just- wait why would I need a monkey?" I asked with confusion in my voice. He just shrugged and turned back to his locker. "Look Jerry I need help with Kim, I need to get her to come running back to me" I pleaded "Please, do it for a brochacho" I pleaded again I was almost on my knees.

"Bro of course, and I know exactly what to do" he said with an evil grin. I smirked at this, I knew he would help me because I did the same for him with Grace and look now they are together.

"Ok what is it" I asked eagerly.

"You gotta make her jealous Yo, date another gurrrrrl" he said with a smile. I looked back at him with a 'are you sure' look and he nodded. "Oh and make it someone attractive like…DONNA TOBIN" he said. I cringed at this, but if it was going to get Kim back then so be it. I saw Donna walking down the hall with her minions so I walked up to her.

"Hey Donna" I said with fake enthusiasm, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Jack" she said seductively. "Here to take back my offer" she said as she looked at her friends and giggled.

"Actually Yeah, I want you to be my girlfriend" I said and she looked at me in awe, and then she smiled.

"It's about time you finally got your feelings right" she said as she kissed me on the cheek. She then wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to me. "See you around Boyfriend" she said as she walked off. Oh no what have I gotten myself into.

**~Kim's P.O.V~ **

I walked into the cafeteria with grace. She, Milton and my mum were the only ones who knew about my problem. We grabbed our food and we sat down, we were the first ones at our table.

"I can't believe you are going through with this!" she exclaimed loudly. I hushed her and agreed.

"I know I can't either, but I really like Jack but I can't let him find out who I really am" I stated as she looked at me with sympathy.

"Well if it makes you feel better, he likes you too" she said as she looked down smirking at her food.

"No he doesn't" I replied back.

"Yes he does" she argued.

"No he doesn't" I argued back to her. Suddenly the cafeteria doors opened and the gang walked in. jerry and jack kept on looking at each other and smiling, Grace looked at me worried. They walked over and we all sat down. After a few moments of silence. Jack broke the silence.

"I'm dating Donna" he blurted out. Grace did a spit take and it landed on Jerry whilst I just looked down at my plate. You know when people say what heart break feels like. Well yeah their not kidding. I think I just heard my heart shatter and then fall. I tried my best not to cry. Why could he do this to me? Suddenly I looked up and saw Jerry smiling at him and them high fiving. But then Donna came over.

"Jack come and sit with us" she said seductively. I think my heart just exploded. He got up and nodded.

"See ya guys" he said as he walked off. I got up with tears in my eyes and looked at Grace.

"I told you so Grace" and with that I ran into the bathroom and cried, until I heard grace outside the door and I let her in.

"Shh it's going to be ok" she soothed as she embraced me.

I can't believe jack did that to me. Well at least I know he doesn't feel the same anymore.

**Well whatcha think? Remember to review, and I hope you liked it! Ill update another tonight maybe… I don't know. Well I love you all and rock on -Lauren**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is chapter 10 yay! Thanks for the reviews it means a lot :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1... ACTION**

**~Milton~**

After Kim had left and so had Jack and Grace I turned to Jerry and hit him as hard as I could, and surprisingly it hurt him.

"Oiy mami, what was that for?" he asked whilst pouting and rubbing his arm where I punched him.

"Oh don't try and go all innocent, I know you had something to do with this" I hissed at him, he looked slightly scared but then he just smiled.

"I know my boy's got game Yo!" he said as I hit him again. "Dude, not cool" He said as he whined again.

"Jerry what did you do!" I asked him giving my biggest death glare I could muster.

"Nothing" he said with an evil look on his face. Then Grace Burst through the cafeteria doors, walked over to Jerry and slapped him.

"OUCH MAMI, WHY IS EVERYONE HITTING ME!" he yelped like a little girl.

"Jerry Martinez you better tell me what you did or this _'Mami'_ aint going to be '_Your mami' _for much longer" she hissed, and he looked terrified. I would be to, grace has a horrible death glare. The girl scares me sometimes.

"Ok, ok, jack wanted Kim to come running back to him so I told him to make her jealous by dating Donna" he said in a terrified tone. Grace just looked at him and huffed and walked out. Jerry looked sad. I walked up to and looked at the poor boy.

"I was sure it would work" he said as he stared at his feet. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"Hey just be happy that Grace is still your girlfriend" I said with a smile and he chuckled. There we go, now one friend is happy. One to go.

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

Grace stormed out a few minutes ago mumbling something about how jerry is going to die or something. Meh, I couldn't care about anything at the moment. Suddenly Grace emerged from outside and looked at me sadly. I was currently sitting on the floor of the bathroom against the sink. She knelt down next to me and brought a bag from behind her back. The clothes that I were currently wearing were covered in tear stains with mascara. I looked up at her and smiled. Grace wore her cheerleading uniform to school most days so in the bag was a spare that just happened to be my size. I walked into a stall and put it on then came out so grace could do my makeup and we walked out arm in arm. We were walking down the hall I was getting lots of wolf whistles and I actually couldn't care to turn around and bash the crap out of whoever it was. I just walked to my licker and got my books out for class. Graces locker was right next to mine so we both got our books. And walked to next class.

_~Time Skip~_

I walked through the front door only to be engulfed into a hug by my mum. I looked up at her and she looked worried. She sighed and explained.

"I got a text from Grace about the whole situation, oh honey come here" she said as she hugged me. I hugged back and we just stood there for a while. Then we let go and I grabbed my bag of the floor.

"Mum can I go for a surf" I said hopefully. I mean she did get me a new board.

"Sure, I mean I didn't pay for that board so it would just sit there for display, now go" she said smiling as I walked up the stairs and into my room. I stripped down and got into my plain blue bikini, grabbed the board and ran down stairs. I ran down the beach with a smile on my face and I dived into the water. Before jumping in I just stood there and closed my eyes. I then herd giggling and I looked down the beach to see a family of two up the beach. There was a dad with a little girl. The little girl had blond hair that was up in piggie tails. Her father was holding her hand and showing her shells along the beach. Once they were a few feet away from me the little girl ran up to me. And had a look at my board so I put it down on the sand so she could see it, and crouched down so I was at her level.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked the adorable little girl.

"My name is Darcy" she said with a sweet smile. When i herd her name I froze for a second but then smiled again. I looked her in the eyes, she reminded me so much of myself at that age.

"You know, my dad was named Darcy" I said happily, the little girl stared at me like it was the most amazing thing she had ever herd. She ran back to her dad and he smiled and walked over with the little girl in tow.

"I'm Jason" he said as he stuck out his hand and I happily shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kim" I said with a warm smile. He then looked down at Darcy who was standing next to him.

"Well Darcy, say bye to Kim so we can keep going" He said as he started to walk ahead. The little girl ran up to me and hugged my leg.

"Bye bye Kimmy" she said as she ran off to her dad. I could tell that little girl was something special. And with that I grabbed my board and ran into the water. I paddled out and then sat out there. I saw the dad with his daughter now on his shoulders. I ran my hand through the water and closed my eyes and let a single tear fall.

"I miss you daddy" I whispered

**Well I hope y'all liked it. Well I will try and get some more Kick involved. How many chapters do you want in it? Because I was thinking 23 and then an after prologue thing? Yeah well comment what you think. Hope you liked it and remember…rock on -Lauren**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I'm back for chapter 11. I hope y'all like it and here we go. -Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

_I was standing outside of the church where I saw all of my family and friends go inside. I slowly followed behind. Once I walked in I looked straight ahead and froze in my spot. Ahead of me was my dad in a coffin. I couldn't believe he was really gone. I realized all eyes were on me, I saw my mum and Rudy at the front so I walked up and sat in between them. As I sat down the priest came out and started to talk._

"_Thank you all for coming today to celebrate the life of Darcy Leo Crawford" he said, even with him saying his name my eyes became glassy. I then heard him say a few things but I didn't catch it. Rudy then got up and stood in front of my dad._

"_Thank you all for coming today. It really does mean a lot. Not only to me, but to Eliza and Kim too". He said as he looked around. He then looked down at the piece of paper before him. "Look Darcy was one of a kind. He was one of the most talented, kindest, caring and funniest people on the planet. He loved the surf as you all may know but there were two things he loved more than life itself" he said as he looked at me and my mum. "Or should I say two people; His wife and his daughter. I remember him on the day Kim was born and he wouldn't sit still, he said it was the happiest day of his life, besides of his wedding day of course" he said whilst looking at my mum. "He was an amazing man, and an even more amazing friend. He will be missed very much" he then turned around and placed a hand on his coffin. "Keep on surfing buddy" He said and walked off the stage and sat back down next to me. My mum had tears in her eyes and was on the verge of them spilling over. The priest then got up and spoke again._

"_I believe that Darcy's daughter Kim had something to say?" he said as I stood up and walked to the stage. Once I reached the microphone, I then realised all of the cameras at the back of the church, they were Television cameras and were most likely going live. Suddenly I got nervous but I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After I re-opened my eyes I took out my speech and began reading._

"_W-w-well I-" I started but I just could say the rest. I just sighed and crumpled the piece of paper and dropped it on the ground and I just said what was on my mind._

"_My dad was amazing. He was my role model, my life, he was the most impressive person I knew." I started and I saw my mum start smiling along with everyone else in the church so I continued._

"_He was just, just legendary. People say he was a great surfer. Sure I mean he was a champion but he was more than that" I said as tears covered my vision but I kept on going. _

"_He taught me everything I knew, and now that he is gone, I don't know what I'll do. I miss him already" I turned to his coffin and cried._

"_Dad, please come back, Rudy need's you, mum need's you, AND I NEED YOU" I said as I walked away and back to the crowd. I just remember crying my eyes out and then the whole ceremony ending._

I suddenly woke up with tears streaming down my face. I looked at my clock. It was 6am on a Thursday morning. Only two more days until summer. I know, I've now been here three months. Time flies doesn't it. Well I walked over to my calendar and closed my eyes. Dreading to open them, but once I did tears covered my vision, just like in my dream. This was the day. This day 3 years ago I lost him. It's been 3 years since he has been gone. I walked down stairs to not find my mum anywhere, and I started to worry. I then walked up stairs and only my balcony and heard crying. I looked down to see my mum sitting down at the edge of the water. I ran inside and then down the beach and sat down next to her and gave her a hug as we both cried together.

"I miss him too mum" I said as she cried even more. We just sat there, both with tears streaming down our faces. We then got up and walked inside before someone saw us. Once we were inside we sat on the couch and turned on the television to the news.

"_Today is the day that in Honolulu three years ago the world said goodbye to one of its greatest surfers"_ he said and then they showed some footage of him surfing. This was going to be a long day. We cried together for a while but then I went for a walk. I didn't have to go to school today, so I went out-side and walked down to the mall and brought a blue flower and then walked home. Once I got inside I saw my mum passed out on the couch then looked at the clock. It was 5pm, wow I was out all day. Well I did walk into every shop in the mall, and then walk home so yeah. I ran upstairs and got into my swim suit and grabbed the flower and my board and ran down towards the water. When I got down there I stopped. The water was still and there were hardly any waves. I dived in carefully not wanting to ruin the flower. I paddled out and faced the shore. I saw someone sitting on jack's balcony. Knowing it was probably jack I didn't care and kept looking at my surroundings. I saw the beautiful small town of Seaford. I then turned around and faced the water. I put the flower in the water and pushed it away so it got caught in the current and got carried away. I saw it and smiled. The wind picked up and it pushed against my face, a grin was now placed upon my face. I looked at the setting sun and closed my eyes.

"Hey Dad" I said whilst smiling.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

It's been a few weeks since I talked to Kim, yeah I haven't spoken to her since the whole Donna thing, who by the way, I am STILL dating. I keep trying to dump her but she refuses, LITERALLY. But yeah I want to talk to Kim now. I looked around the whole school but I couldn't find her. Where is she? I asked myself. I then bumped into Grace. And my face lit up.

"GRACE! Have you seen Kim?" I asked hopingly.

"Yeah she isn't here today because-" she stopped herself and then looked at me. "Wait why do you care?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"Because I'm her friend?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh no, you're really not" she said as she walked of. I will find Kim!

_~Time Skip~_

I got home and walked into my bedroom. I was exhausted, I had karate practice and Kim wasn't at the dojo. She is always at the dojo, even when she is sick. I went onto my balcony and saw someone in the water. It looked like Kim! I was about to call out to her when I saw her coming in. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like she had been crying, so I decided to leave it. "I hope you're ok Kim" I said to myself as I walked inside. Only two more days until summer I thought. _Only two more days._

**Ok I know this one was bad but please no hate. Well I hope you liked it more than I did. I think I will only get up to 16 chapters but I will try to stretch it out, so yeah keep reviewing and remember… rock on! -Lauren**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here it is; chapter 12. Hope y'all like it – Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION!**

**~ Kim's P.O.V~**

I opened my eyes to see my bed covered in tissues from crying about yesterday. I then got up and looked in my mirror. I looked like a ZOMBIE! I quickly ran around like a maniac to find stuff to try and make me look better and within 15 minutes I looked like me again, phew! I then changed into some blue shorts and a white tank top with a blue and white flannelette shirt on the top that was unbuttoned. I also grabbed by favourite sky blue high tops and ran down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see a note on the bench from mum.

"_Kim, I've gone early this morning to a meeting for the surf competition that I am organising with the help of Rudy and some other people. Anyway I will be home late, there is some dinner in the fridge and you can cook yourself breakfast just do one thing for me. Don't burn the house down ;)_

_-mum xxx"_

Oh how I love her. I looked at my watch and realised I had 10 minutes to get to school. i grabbed an apple and sprinted out of the door with my skate board. I made sure it was locked then I rode to school as fast as I could. I walked through the door only to face a crowd of people and I heard yelling. I pushed through the crowd and saw it was Jack and Donna fighting again so I left. It happens all of the time now, so I walked to my locker and got out my books as Grace and Jerry came over to me.

"Hey Kim" said Grace as he walked over hand in hand. Awww cuties.

"Hey guys" I said whilst getting my books. I then suddenly heard a scream. We looked towards the crowd and Donna was stomping down the hall and stopped in front of me but luckily she didn't see me. Jack turned to her and looked really angry.

"I've had enough Donna, we are through!" he yelled as the whole hall went silent. This was a shock to all of us.

"No it's not, we are over when I say we are" she said as she stormed towards him looking like she was going to hit him so I interfered and jumped in front of jack. Donna stopped and glared at me.

"Look Donna, if he said it is over, then it is over. It obviously didn't work out so get off his case! Now go and take your clown face somewhere else" I said harshly. She looked at me and glared. She began walking away but stopped at the end of the hall and turned around and looked at me.

"This isn't the end Kimmy" she said as she walked off. My face immediately paled. What have I done! She is going to tell jack and the whole school. Oh shit. I then turned to grace and she looked as worried as I was but then she looked behind me and I turned around to see jack. I looked up at him and gulped loudly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, u-u-uh t-t-thanks k-Kim" he said nervously. I smiled at that.

"It's ok" I said with a warm smile. I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing him.

"Kim, I'm really sorry for anything I did, I just want to be your friend again PLEASE!" he said. He was on his knees. I sighed I couldn't say no. and I know that if I said yeah I would be in for a wild ride, but I can handle it right?

"Sure" I said smiling as he got up and hugged me really tight.

"Thank you so much Kim, I promise I won't hurt you again" he whispered into my hair. Oh what this boy does to me.

"That's great jack but can you please put me down… Can't… Breathe…" I said. He immediately released me. We entered our next class, jack walked over to talk to jerry so Grace sprinted over to me.

"What are you thinking? Do you want jack to find out?" she said with concern covering her face.

"Calm down grace, we will be ok! I got this" she looked at me and sighed.

"Ok, but I don't want to see you get hurt" she said as she looked at her feet.

"That's nice grace but don't worry I have this" I said as she walked back over to Jerry and jack came and sat next to me. We were about five minutes into the lesson when I felt someone's eyes burning into the back of my head. I turned around to see Donna glaring at me with an evil look on her face. Oh no this can't be good.

**~Donna's P.O.V~**

I walked around the corner and started to plan my revenge on Kim. I walked into class and sat at the back. I wanted to pick the perfect timing to tell jack, but I didn't want to do it just in front of them, I wanted to do it in front of everyone so she will be socially embarrassed and her life with go down the drain. Jack will realise that she is not worth a penny then come back to me. I smiled to myself as people started to file into class. I saw grace come over and talk to Kim who was sitting in front of me. I grew angry when jack came over and sat next to her. So I glared at the back of Kim's head. After around five minutes she turned around and when she saw me she looked terrified. This is going to be fun.

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I was actually terrified. I didn't want jack to know. If he did, he would realise who I was and then dump me for Donna because he was disappointed. I can't let that happen. Jack is one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I'm not willing to let him go. Not just yet.

**Well what do y'all think? I hope it is getting better, and I think there will only be around 6 or 7 more chapters left so make sure to keep reviewing. Even though that has nothing to do with the amount of chapters left… anyway I may do a like after thing after the story, I don't know I will see. Anyway so I hoped you like it and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I decided to do a chapter 13 tonight so here we go. –Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION!**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I was walking home from school when I heard my name.

"Hey Kim! Wait up" I knew it was jack so I stopped, turned around and waited for him to catch up. Once he did we started to walk again. It was silent before he broke it.

"Hey did you hear about the surfing competition?" he said excitedly, I chuckled as I watched him jump up and down like a four year old getting a chocolate bar.

"Yeah I heard about it, it was EVERYWERE!" I exclaimed happily. "Are you going to enter?" I asked him hoping he was.

"Yeah I definitely am and so are the boys. Kim you should too!" he said and I just paled. No I couldn't because people might recognise me. People from all over the world are coming and someone is ought to recognise me.

"Naa, I don't think so. Competition's aren't really my thing, I don't even think im that good" I said whilst looking at my feet.

"Kim! You're the most talented surfer I have ever met! You are out there all of the time and it is like you have a connection with the ocean, like it is your friend or something, it's awesome!" he said with a warm smile on his face. I felt heat creep onto my cheeks and looked at the ground and smiled.

"Thanks, I think you pretty good too" I said as I looked up. He smiled wide. "But I'm still not entering" I said as I ran ahead with a smirk on my face.

"KIMMMMM!" I heard jack yell as he started to chase me. I ran into my house and locked the door so he couldn't get in. I heard him knock on the door and then I ran up to my room and laid on my bed. If only he knew! If only he loved me for who I really am! I was interrupted by someone coming over and sitting on my waist. I opened my eyes to see jack sitting there smirking.

"Oh crap" I muttered. Of course me being a stupid blonde I forgot to make sure my balcony door was closed and locked.

"Oh yes, but now prepare for you punishment!" He said with an evil glint in his eye. And before I knew it I was being tickled and he wouldn't stop.

"J-j-jack! –p-p-p-please s-stop I can't b-breathe" I said in between my fits of laughter. He eventually stopped and I gasped for air. He then started laughing…a lot. He got up off me and sat on the floor and leaned against my bed, he was looking out over the ocean. I decided to join him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked him whilst still looking over the ocean.

"Well I just- I don't know" he said as he looked down. I turned my head towards him.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" I said as he looked at me. He smiled and it just took my breath away. His smile is worth like a billion dollars.

"Yeah I know" he said as I looked back over the ocean and he then did the same.

"So are you going to tell me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah I guess so" he said as he sighed and then continued. "Well I just really wish I could meet Darcy's daughter again, I mean her mum is here in Seaford, I know that because she was on the news" he said and I froze. He has seen my mum.

"Wait do you know what she looks like?" I asked worriedly. He just shook his head and I sighed with relief. He then continued on.

"Anyway I know her mum is here but she doesn't seem to be. I mean I haven't seen her around and I really love her and I don't know what to do" he said desperately as he put his head in his hands.

"You never know, she could be right under your nose" I replied. I then realised what I had said and mentally cursed myself for being so stupid. _It's you, you idiot! Why would you say that! You don't want him to find out! Isn't that the point! _Shut up. Wow I'm having an argument with myself. Cliché much? My argument was interrupted my jacks sweet…sweet voice. Wow I sound like a prissy princess, pull yourself together Kim.

"I can't believe tomorrow is our last day of school before summer" he said excitedly. I nodded in agreement.

"I know, finishing year 11, I feel old. Everything counts next year" I said sadly but excitedly at the same time. I then looked at my clock and saw that it was four.

"Hey want to go for a surf? I got a new board?" I said happily and he nodded. He got up then helped me up and jumped over onto his balcony. I ran into the bathroom and got changed, grabbed my board only to find jack waiting for me on the beach. Wow boys change fast. I ran down to meet him and stopped next to him on the edge of the water.

"I saw you lay the flower in the ocean yesterday" he said whilst looking over the water. "Was it for Darcy's death?" he said, he then looked at me.

"Yeah… how did you know?" I asked suspiciously, I then realised how stupid that was. "Wait don't answer that" I said as we both laughed and dived into the water. Once we were out there we laughed and talked a while. Mainly how me and my mum figured things out.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you" I said whilst looking at my board. "I was going through a hard time and I didn't know what to do. It wasn't your fault it was mine. I pushed you away and I'm sorry" I said as I kept my head down. He then got his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I was facing him.

"It's ok, life is all about the up's and downs but remember I'll always be here for you. Now and forever" he said with a warm smile. I suddenly got butterflies. We were suddenly both leaning in when I heard someone shout.

"Hey look its jack and Kim" they shouted. Jack and I immediately broke apart and were both blushing like crazy. We looked over towards the sound and saw Jerry, Eddie and Milton coming our way. Only Jack and Milton knew I could surf so Jerry being well Jerry had to boast about himself.

"Kim I never knew you surfed?" he asked surprised. Even though I'm pretty sure he saw me surfing with jack a few weeks ago before the thing happened but what the heck.

"Yeah I surf" I smiled.

"Yeah and she is good too" Milton said whilst giving me a smile and paddling over to me and sat next to my board.

"No, she is amazing!" jack boasted. Jerry raised his eyebrow like he wasn't believing what he was hearing.

"I don't believe you" he said whilst an evil look was on his face.

"Says the boy who thinks unicorns existed" said Eddie whilst laughing, the rest of us joined in except for Jerry who jus pouted.

"They do Yo! I seen one!" Jerry said with wide eyes.

"Whatever Jerry, I do surf" I said whilst smirking.

"I bet you 20 bucks that I'm better that you" he said while boasting.

"Jerry she-" Jack started but I looked at him.

"No, no jack, just let him go" I said whilst smirking and winking and he winked back. I then turned to Jerry and said. "Why don't we make it $50?" with a smirk.

"$75" he said whilst getting more confident, I was excited for this and was sure that I was going to win.

"$100 and it's a deal" I said with a smug look on my face. Jerry was smirking too, we shook on it and the bet began. The guys all caught a wave in besides me and Jerry who sat out there.

"It's on Chica" he said whilst looking at the waves rolling in from behind. I smirked at him.

"Bring It Muchacho" he stared at me in surprise that I knew Spanish.

"Yes I speak Spanish now hurry up and go, your first idiota" I said with another smirk. He looked at me and pouted, then he started to ramble on as he paddled to catch a wave. He got up quickly and I got to admit he was good. But not good enough. Because when it came to my turn the boys (besides jack and Milton) had their jaws wide open. I then got up and walked onto the sand were they were standing. Milton, Eddie and jack had smirks on their faces as well as me. I then walked up to jerry who still had his mouth hanging open.

"Oh I'll take the $100 in cash Senor" I said whilst walking up to my house. I saw the guys talking and then they all followed me. We all then dried off and sat in my room. We were all sitting on my carpet whilst jerry was looking at my posters. We were all talking about Darcy, because you know the posters in my room. Jerry then picked something up.

"What's this?" he said. I turned around to see him holding my old surfboard that I had finally gotten back together. Oh crap. Everyone could see it and I could see how nervous Milton was whilst the other boy's mouths were wide open. What was I going to do? And the worst part about it was. I can't lie for shit. I am screwed.

**Well I hope y'all liked it. It had more kick in it and still a little bit of an "uh oh" moment at the end. I really liked this chapter so I hope y'all did to. So remember rock on and keep surfing -Lauren**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hereis chapter 14! Woo hoo. This is coming t an end which I am sad about but it will be ok because…..I AM GOING TI WRITE MORE STORIES. Yes It is true I am going to write more stories after this one is finished so look out. –Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION **

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I quickly got up and ran over to Jerry and snatched it from his hands. I was about to put it back behind my chest of draws when it was ripped out of my hands. I looked over my shoulder to see Jerry running back to the guys with it. Oh god. I quickly made my way over, and thinking of a lie to tell them in the process. I mean I'm not going to say; _'oh yeah my dad is Darcy Crawford, I'm his daughter that jack is IN LOVE WITH!' _no of course not so… I'll just say… I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jack.

"Kim, where did you get this?" he asked not taking his eyes of the board. He looked up at me and continued. "It is the exact same board as Darcy Crawford board. How did you get this?" ok Kim, time to lie.

"It is just a replica, my mum got it made for me when I was 10" I lied. I actually lied and it sounded convincing. _Point one, Kim. _Jack, Jerry and Eddie looked at me and nodded. I knew what Milton was thinking. I then took the board and put it back behind my cupboard. I walked back to the boys.

"I can't believe it is the last day of school tomorrow" I said excitedly.

"I know, it's all about surfing, hot babes, at the beach, hot babes, chilling with friends…oh and did I mention HOT BABES YO!" he said as he fell backwards. We all just laughed and soon he joined in two.

"And I can't believe I'm going to be away!" Eddie said sadly. We all nodded.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure jerry will save a few girls for you" jack said as the boy's face lit up. I then looked at my watch to see that it was 9:30pm. Wow it's late.

"Guys you should probably head home soon, I mean its 9:30" I said, Eddie's face paled and he got up quickly.

"See ya guys, I gotta pack" he yelled as he ran out of the door. Milton and Jerry got up as well.

"Well I have to go, my mum has probably called the police. So see ya at school tomorrow." said Milton as he walked out. Jerry followed.

"Well see ya guys" he said as he left. Now it was just Jack and I. we sat there in silence but not an awkward silence, a comfortable silence.

"Hey Kim" I looked at him with a warm smile.

"Yeah Jack?" I then became concerned because his face dropped.

"Do you think I will ever meet her again?" he said hopefully as he got up and sat on my bed facing the water. I joined him.

"You will, definitely" I said he turned to me.

"How do you know she isn't dating someone else now" he said as he looked down.

"Hey" I said as I got him to look at me. "I promise that you will meet her one day. And I will do everything in my power to do so" I said with a smile. He smiled at me and gave me a bid hug. I was started at first but I then relaxed into it. When we let go and we just looked at each other. We heard my front door open and my mum walked in.

"Kim I'm home! And we have company!" I looked at jack confusingly and walked to my door and looked down the hallway to see a family. There were two parents with brown hair like jacks and then there was a daughter who looked a bit older than us and I'm guessing the boy standing next to her holding her waist was her boyfriend. I ran inside my room and told jack.

"Ok, Well I better head home then." He said as he walked to the balcony.

"Wait Jack" I said whilst rushing after him. He turned around to face me and gave me a look to continue. "Do you want to come back over here and attend the dinner with me, I don't want to be alone" I said as I blushed and looked at my shoes. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure I'll be over in 5, I just got to change." He said as he jumped from balcony to balcony. Once he was in his room I ran into my cupboard and grabbed a pair of denim jeans, a white shirt with a picture of waves on it. And some white ballet flats. I was putting my mascara on when someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see jack standing there in a blue dress shirt, a pair of jeans and some black vans.

"You look good Jack" I said as I turned back to the mirror to finish my mascara. I turned around to see jack standing there leaning against the doo way with a smirk.

"You too, now come on" he said as we linked arms and walked down the stairs. When we were at the bottom we came face to face with the people. Jack froze.

"Mum? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Everything then made sense. Mum had invited the neighbours over, and jacks one of them. Wow good work Kim. The girl then made her way over to me.

"You must be Kim" she said with a sweet smile. I nodded and we shook hands. "I'm Hailey and this is my boyfriend Brad" she said pointing to the boy next to her. I shook his hand and jack came back over to me.

"Hey hails" Jack said with a smirk. I was confused but then I realised how alike they look.

"Hey Jacky" she said as she gave him a nuggie. I looked him and smirked.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the hair hails" he said whilst trying to fix it. I cracked up laughing at this. He looked at me and smiled. And I helped him fix his hair up.

"Are you two brother and sister?" I asked them. The shook their heads.

"No, I'm his cousin, I'm just here for a holiday with Brad and they offered to let us stay at their house" she said happily. I then got it and was no longer confused. Which was good because I didn't want to become a female version of Jerry.

We chatted for the rest of the night and sat at the table and ate our dinner that my mum cooked, and it was AMAZING! We then said our goodbye's and jack came with me up to my room.

"Well that was fun" he said as we entered my room.

"Yes it was Jacky" I smiled and laughed at this.

"You think this is funny Kimmy" he said with a smirk. I froze and my eyes widened, did he remember. I stood still just staring at him for a minute or so when he walked over with a concerned look on his face.

"Kim are you alright" and with that I knew he was just calling me that name. He didn't remember or realise who I was. I sighed with relief but was also a bit disappointed. But I got over it and looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah I'm ok" I said whilst smiling. He then looked at the clock.

"As much as I don't want to leave you, I have to go" he said with a sad smile. I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow at school" I smiled and he returned it. He was about to jump over the balcony when I spoke.

"Jack! Wait!" I said as I ran to him. I stopped in front of him and I couldn't control myself. I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. I then blushed and so did he.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I ran inside shut my door. I poked my head out of the window to see jack falling onto his bed.

"YESS!" he yelled. I chuckled at this and went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. "Only one more day until Paradise" I said to myself, then sleep took over me.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

She kissed my cheek. She kissed my cheek. SHE KISSED MY CHEEK. I stood there looking at her door for a moment just touching the cheek she kissed then I walked inside in a dazed way and flopped onto my bed. I just smiled then I let it all out.

"YESS!" I yelled, I was happy. She kissed me. She kissed me…was my last thought as sleep took over me.

**Well what did y'all think? A bit of Kick **** I liked it and I hope y'all did too. Well keep on reviewing and I'll try and update again soon like today. So remember rock on and keep surfing -Lauren**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter… WOO HOO! YEAH! Ok so chapter 15 is on….NOW! lets go. –Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I woke up with a smile on my face. It's the last day of school before summer! I can't wait. WOO HOO, wow, wow, wow wait, I sound like Jerry….OH NO! Anyway I got up and ran into the bathroom and had a shower. When I came out I got into a rainbow tie die t shirt and some blue shorts. I put on my blue high tops and ran down the stairs. I grabbed an apple for breakfast and my bag and ran out the door only to run straight into someone. We both fell to the ground and I landed on top of them. I opened my eyes to see jack.

"Hey Kim" he said as he started to laugh. I got up then helped him up. i brushed off any dust or dirt and then looked up at jack.

"What's up?" I asked whilst smiling. I was happy to see him, ok so I like jack…a lot and you guys probably know that, just thought I would repeat it.

"I was uh going to um ask y-y-you if you wanted a l-lift to s-s-school?" he said nervously, and he was…Blushing? Awww cute!

"I would love to" I said as we walked to his old pickup truck. I loved it, I don't know why but I just did. We drove to school talking about what we were doing during the holidays. Then the surf competition came up.

"Kim, please enter" he pleaded to me, I don't get why he wants me to so bad.

"I don't know jack" I said whilst looking out the window thinking about it. We pulled into school but before I could hop out he grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Please Kim, everyone else needs to see how talented you are! Please, do it for me" he pleaded and gave me the puppy dog face. I looked down and sighed then looked up at him.

"Fine" I said and his face lit up. "On one condition" I finished. He pouted and sighed.

"Fine, what's the condition" he answered whilst looking down. I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me.

"You come and watch" I said and he smiled. Suddenly we both were leaning in and we were about to kiss when some idiot banged on the window. I looked to my window and saw Grace.

"Oh were you guys… oh my bad…well bye" she said awkwardly as she ran off. I sighed and looked at jack apologetically and he returned it. We hopped out of the car and walked into the school, we went straight to our lockers. Jack had gone to find Jerry when Grace ran over to me.

"He was going to kiss you, you were going to kiss him, YOU TWO WERE GOING TO KISS" she squealed. Luckily no one was around. I sighed and started to get my books.

"Probably but YOU interrupted us, every time we get disrupted" I said and then I realised what I had just said. So I banged my head into my locker.

"Wait… so there was more than one time! Oh my god, wait who interrupted you? I will kill them" she said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Well your one of them and the other times were your idiotic boyfriend" I said jokingly. I could never be mad at this girl, she just makes me laugh and I love her to bits.

"Oh right…sorry, well anything else interesting happen?" she asked we walked to class.

"Oh yeah I'm entering the surfing competition and…. I kissed his cheek" I said as I ran down the hallway laughing.

"What and WHAT!" she squealed as she chased me down the hallway. Everyone had arrived and was looking at us weirdly but I don't care, it was hilarious.

_~Time Skip~_

"I can't believe you did that!" Grace squealed. Yeah it is lunch and she won't shut up, and it is getting annoying.

"Grace, I love you but will you please stop squealing, you're giving me a headache" I said and thankfully she stopped. Then the rest of the gang came over and jack sat next to me and jerry next to grace. Grace was giving me a look and raising her eye brows at me. So I just face palmed and the group was looking at me.

"You ok Kim?" asked Jack, Awww he does care. I looked to him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok I just have a bit of a HEDACHE" I said emphasizing the last work and looking at grace. She just raised her arms in defence. I just laughed. We all started to talk about surfing when Donna came over.

"Hey Jack" she said flirtatiously to him. He looked like he was going to puke. I laughed and Donna glared at me. "What are you laughing at crawfish?" she hissed.

"Well I'm laughing at the fact that you're making jack want to vomit" I said as the gang laughed along with me. Jack turned and looked at me and smiled. I did too. Oh I wish I knew if he felt the same. I wish he could know that I was the girl at the beach, that I'm his Kimmy.

Suddenly Donna and walked off and we laughed. I was going to put my tray in the bin when someone confronted me.

"Look Crawfish, stay away from Jack" she hissed at me.

"No, why should I" I said confidently back, she looked a bit taken back by my words but quickly recovered.

"Because I know your little secret" she warned, I was scared but didn't show it. I couldn't control myself again.

"I don't care tell him for all I care!" I said. "Jack is my friend and I'm not letting some slut like you change that" I said, the whole cafeteria was now quiet and listening to our fight.

"You're calling me a slut! You're just a weakling and a little shit" she hissed. Wow that's the best one she can come up with.

"You're going to have to come up with something better than that sweetheart" I said, I started to walk away but she grabbed my arm and was about to hit me when someone stepped in front of me.

"Donna, Kim is none of those things, and I suggest you leave before I forget you are a girl!" jack warned her, she stomped her foot and stomped away. Jack turned around and looked at me for any injuries. "Are you ok Kim?" he asked concerned.

"I'm ok jack, thanks for standing up for me" I said happily. He smiled at me.

"Anything for a friend" my smile dropped a little but not enough for him to notice. I'm just a friend…. Just a friend… suddenly the bell rang and we went to our next class.

_~Time Skip~_

School was finally out! No more work! No more drama! AND NO MORE DONNA! Yeah! I was so happy me and Grace were practically jumping up and down. We sprinted to our lockers, got our bags and ran as fast as we could of there. Once we were outside we were panting so we decided to wait for everyone. Jack and Jerry came out next. They saw us and ran over. We were all now jumping up and down. We decided to all head back to my house after the others came. Once Milton, Julie, Kelsey and Eddie had arrived we all headed back to my house. When we were there we walked in dropped our bags and ran to the beach. We sat down on the sand and just talked. After a while the boys got up and went into the water whilst us girls just sat there and talked. Suddenly when all of the boys were out of earshot they all looked at me.

"When are you and Jack going to get together?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah everyone knows you too have chemistry" Julie stated. I just sighed and looked down.

"He said I was just a friend" I replied sadly. They all gasped dramatically to cheer me up but it didn't really work.

"What do you mean?" asked grace. I looked up at them all and sighed once more.

"He said after he defended me against Donna. I said thanks and he said and I quote 'anything for a friend'" I said sadly. They all sighed as well.

"Maybe he meant it in a different way?" grace asked hopefully.

"I wish" i muttered. Soon the guys came back and sat down.

"The water's really good, you girls should come in" Jack said looking at me, but I just stared out at the ocean.

"Yeah it's awesome man!" Jerry said. Everyone laughed except me. Grace, jack, Jerry and Milton noticed this. Milton then got up.

"Kim and I are going to and get you guys some food, do you guys want anything?" he asked. Oh thank god, I was glad that he was getting me away from this awkward moment. They all just asked for soft drinks so we went inside. When we were in side Milton broke the silence.

"What happened?" he asked me worriedly.

"Jack said that I was a friend" I replied whilst getting the drinks from the fridge and passing them out to Milton.

"And the problem with this is…" he replied and I looked at him with a blank face. "Oh…" he said and I shook my head and smiled. We got the drinks and went outside. I just wish jack liked me back. I put all of the drinks down and decided I wanted to go for a swim. I quickly ran inside and got changed. I walked out and walked straight into the water. I swam out deep and just stopped. I just treaded water and closed my eyes and let all of the memories me and my dad have had rush through my head. My beautiful thoughts were interrupted by the one and only jack. He tends to this a lot now that I think about it. He swam out to me and looked at me confusingly.

"Are you alright Kim" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied, with a fake smile.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me, he can just read my mind. I smiled this.

"I just- I have this problem that I can't tell anyone and it is effecting my feelings towards someone and it is driving me insane, they are driving me insane but in a good way-" I started blabbering and then I realised who I was talking to. I stopped and looked at him and he smirked and came closer.

"See, do you feel better now that that is off your chest?" he said with a smile. I couldn't talk, I felt like I had something in my throat that wasn't letting me, so I just nodded. He looked at the gang and smiled.

"Do you want to come back in and make a fire?" he said like a four year old.

"Sure I'll meet you in there" I said as he swam in. I stayed out there for a minute.

"Hey dad, I entered the surf competition. I know, it isn't what I normally do but my friend recons I should so I did. I really like him dad, but he likes the other me. The Kimmy Crawford, and Not Kim. He doesn't even know my real last name! I told him it was Anderson! Please help me dad. I miss you" I said and then I swam into the beach. I saw jack standing there with a towel around him and one in his hand for me.

"Thanks" I said as I took it from his hand, he smiled at me.

"Anything for you beautiful" he said and my heart almost stopped. We turned around to see that the guys had made a fire and jerry was running around with some on a stick and doing his Columbian war chant, AKA he was scared and didn't know what to do with it. We sat down and laughed at our friend's stupidness.

"So the surf competition is in 2 days, and we are all going in besides Grace, Kelsey and Julie" said Jack when everyone had quieted. I was sitting next to him and I had my lets out and my arms behind me so I was leaning on them, jack was in the same position as me. I suddenly felt something warm on my hand and saw that it was Jacks. I smiled at him and he smiled back. And we kept our hands like that for the rest of the night. It was 10:30 when everyone headed home except for me and jack who just sat there, the fire had gone out and we were lying down and looking at the stars.

"Kim?" jack asked, I kept looking at the stars.

"Yeah" I replied as we kept looking.

"What do you do if you are in love with two people at once?" he asked. I stopped, like everything, breathing and talking. After a minute I cleared my throat then answered him.

"Well you just have got to follow your heart, I know it sounds hard at this point of time but just try it" I said as we laid there.

"Thanks Kimmy what would I do without you" he said as he grabbed my hand. I smiled and slowly I fell asleep. After a while I heard a woman's voice and someone picked me up and took me somewhere, they put me on a bed, then I felt someone kiss my head.

"Goodnight gorgeous" he said before he left. It was jack, oh my gosh…JACK IS IN LOVE with Kimmy Crawford and the other me… oh gosh what have I gotten myself into.

**I can't believe that was the end of chapter 15 and there are only 5 more chapters. So sad people… so sad… well I hope y'all liked it so keep reviewing, and there is going to be a lot more Kick I think. So remember rock on and keep surfing -Lauren**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go, I don't think I can make it another 4 chapters, I think I can only do 2 but I will try make the final long. Chapter 16 is now go! –Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

When I woke up I just ran straight to my balcony to check out the waves. It was a nice day and I was going to make the most of it. I ran into my bathroom and got into my togs, I then grabbed my board and ran down stairs. I was about to go out when my mum interrupted me.

"Sweaty?" she asked. I put my board against the wall and went into the kitchen.

"Yeah mum?" I asked, she was dressed in jeans and a nice t shirt, I knew where she was going.

"I'm going to go and get the competition ready and make sure it is going to be perfect for Monday" she said as she kissed me on the head and walked out of the kitchen. She then poked her head around the corner. "Oh and don't forget, PRACTICE, PRACTICE, PRACTICE!" she said as she left. I chuckled and grabbed my board and ran out. Once I was out there I practiced and practiced. I came in and saw someone sitting on the beach. I walked closer and saw that it was jack. I walked over to him and he stood up.

"See what I mean you have nothing to worry about!" he said happily, I looked at him and smiled. "Is that all you are going to do tomorrow?" he asked with a smile.

"No I have one more trick up my sleeve but it is a surprise" I said with a wink as I fell onto the sand. He laid down next to me. "Jack is it normal that I'm nervous?" I asked worriedly, he just chuckled.

"Yeah, don't worry everyone gets nervous, I'm nervous" he said with a smile. He then suddenly stood up and held out his hand to help me up, I took it and smiled. He then grabbed my board and we walked back to his house.

"Were are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"I want to take you some were, so grab a towel and your board and then meet me out at my car" he said with a sweet smile. I nodded and ran inside with my board in hand. I grabbed my towel and a bag for my phone and wallet. I then wrote a note for mum just in case she got back before I did. I then ran out the front and waited for jack. He was about 30 seconds before he came out the door with some board shorts on with a white v neck, a towel and his board and a backpack. He then put his board in the back of the truck and did the same with mine. We then jumped in the car. Once we were in he had a blind fold and put it on me.

"Why am I wearing this? You're not going to kill me are you?" I asked jokingly.

"No, where we are going is my secret beach and I want it to be a surprise, only the guys know about it" he said as he started the car and we left. After about 10 minutes of driving he finally stopped the car and helped me out. I felt the sane in between my toes and he told me to stay still whilst he grabbed out stuff. He then led me forward.

"Ok take of the blind fold" he said and I did so. When I did, I was blinded by the sun but then it showed me the most beautiful beach ever. I looked around and then it hit me. This is where I met jack when I was 7. I just froze still. I couldn't believe it. There were two palm trees with a hammock between them. I turned towards jack and smiled, my eyes became glassy.

"Well I knew you were stressed out about tomorrow, and this beach is really calm so I thought that I would bring you here, It calms me down so maybe it will do the same to you" he said with a smile. We then got ready and headed in for a surf. There were even some barrel waves which were amazing. Once we had gone on a few waves we paddled back out and sat there for a while in the water. We just sat there in silence. "You know, I'm glad I met you Kim" he said with a smile.

"Me too Jack, me too" I said as we paddled in to the beach. We then walked up and sat in the hammock and he was telling me about how he got all the guys together with their girlfriend.

"Jerry was so nervous he tripped going up to her" he said as we both erupted in laughter.

"Wow... who knew Jerry could be so…normal" I said horrified.

"Yeah I mean its jerry is that even possible?" he said as we laughed again. I laughed so hard that we fell off the hammock. And I landed on top of him, this position as too familiar. I rolled off and we both started laughing again. we got up and sat on the sand. I heard my phone going off and it was my mum. I picked it up. (_Kim = italics_, **Eliza = bold**)

_Hey mum what's up_

**Hey I'm home and I was wondering what time you will be getting home because I want to show you something of your dad's, it will probably help you with tomorrow.**

_Ok, well I will be home at 5?_

**Sweetheart it is 5:30**

_Ok well I'll be home at 6_

**Ok well see you shortly, oh and say hi to jack for me.**

_Ok bye mum love you._

**Love you too sweetie**

With that I hung up and saw that jack had already packed up.

"Ready to go milady?" he asked and he gave me his arm. I giggled and we linked arms and made our way back to the car. Once we got in and we headed home. By the time we got back it was 5:45. He then parked his car and we hopped out. He walked me up to my doorstep.

"Well Jack I will see you tomorrow at the competition" I said. Then I suddenly kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and so did I. "Sorry-"

"It's alright, I'll see you tomorrow Kim" he said and I walked inside and sighed.

I walked in to see my mum on the couch in her pyjamas with the TV remote and some popcorn. The TV was paused and it was a video of my dad surfing. I ran upstairs and had a shower and got into my pyjamas and then ran down stairs to join her.

"Ok so Kim, so here is the thing I told you about" she said as she showed me the video. It was of my dad, he was dropping to a wave and it was a massive barrel. He was in there for a while but then he came out and bowed to the wave. He then surfed up the wave and got enough air to do a 360 and kept going. That was his move.

"Wow…" I said as I stared at the TV I remember that day.

"Ok so if you do that tomorrow you should be fine" she said with a smile.

"Mum you know I have tried and tried to do that but I have never been able to" I said as I looked at the ground.

"But tomorrow you will, trust me darling" and with that she kissed my head and headed into the kitchen to make dinner. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I think I can only do like 2 more chapters, I hope that I can try and make it longer. I will update again tonight so 3 chapters in one night woo hoo. Well rock on and keep surfing people! -Lauren**


	17. Chapter 17: Final part 1

**OK the final part one is here, woo hoo here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I got up and looked at the clock, 6:34am. Ok I got up and walked down stairs to see my mum was still here. I walked into the kitchen where she was drinking coffee.

"Morning mum" I said as I walked to the fridge to get some orange juice to try and calm my nerves.

"Look I know your nervous sweetie but you will be fine, now come on, I packed you a bag, so just grab your board and let's go" she exclaimed happily. I did as I was told and we walked out the front door. I helped my mum get it onto the roof of the car and we jumped in and left.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I got up to see the clock said 6:40, I got up and went downstairs. I wasn't really nervous I mean I have done heaps competitions before but people were coming all over the world for this. I heard a car leave and I looked out the window to see Kim and her mum drive away. I knew they were going to the competition early, but why? I don't know, but I didn't question it. I thought I would head over to Jerry's, we do this with every competition. I grabbed my bag and my board and drove to Jerry's house.

**~Donna's P.O.V~**

Today is the day. Today is the day I get jack back. Today is the day were Kim with break down. Today is the day were I will reveal Kim's secret. Today is the day that Seaford finds out who Kim really is.

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I hopped out of the car and walked to a tent with my mum. My heat is at 10am and it is now 7am. So I decided to wait around and help my mum set up. I walked around for a while looking in each tent. I then walked in one and saw the winning trophy. It was beautiful. It was gold and had a massive wave and a surfer in a barrel wave, like my dad used to ride. It then had gold shells next to it. It was on a metal stand thing and on it was a label, it read"

_- The winner of the Darcy Crawford memorial surf competition of 2013_

I looked at it and walked out in search of my mum.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I arrived at Jerry's house, I then grabbed my stuff from my car and knocked on his front door. It was answered by the man himself.

"Hey bro, come on in" he said as I walked inside and up to his room. I walked in only to see the gang, minus Kim and Eddie of course. We exchanged hey's and so on. We chatted for a while to get rid of our nerved until it was 8 am. Grace got text and the girls got up.

"Hey guys, we got to go, we will see you down there" grace said as the girls ran out of the door. We looked at each other suspiciously and we started to get rid of the nerves. Then Milton started talking.

"Hey jack, do you think she will be there?" he said looking at me. I knew who he meant.

"I hope so, I haven't seen her since I was seven, but I'm hoping she is there, Kim said she would be there but I don't know" Milton nodded and we then decided to head down to the beach. We all jumped into jerry's Jeep and put the boards in the back and drove off to the beach.

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I was freaking out, I had texted grace to get the girls and help me. I was pacing, I was so nervous, I couldn't stop. I was thinking about what happened to my dad and what if it happened to me. I would be just leaving my mum behind. I was in my tent pacing when grace barged in with Julie and Kelsey hot on her heels. She came over and hugged me.

"It's going to be ok Kim, nothing bad is going to happen I promise" she said as if she could read my mind. I sighed but I couldn't stop. I just wanted to be in my dad's arms and for him to tell me everything was going to be ok. Suddenly the alarm went off meaning the competition was starting. We walked outside of the tent and walked to the stage were the announcer was. We walked towards the stage and we sat down on the chairs. We couldn't find the boys anywhere so we just stayed where we were. Suddenly the announcer came onto the stage.

"Welcome everyone to the Darcy Crawford memorial surf competition, this is the first surfing competition ever held in Seaford and it is going to be great! The weather is beautiful and the swell is perfect. Ok so today we have the first heat for the boys at 9:30 and then the top three will go to the second heat, then we have the girls first heat at 10, then the second heat for the boys is at 10:30 and the girls second heat is at 11. Now we have a few people to talk to you about this surf competition, now please welcome to the stage Rudy Gillespie" everyone applauded and Rudy made his way to the microphone.

"I would like to thank you all for coming out today, we have surfers from all over the world coming to battle against each other for the chance to be named the champion of the Darcy Crawford memorial surf competition. Now I would like to thank all of those from over seas who came to support this event and came in honour of Darcy, I can honestly say on behalf of his wife and his daughter and the master himself that we are very thankful. So let the competition begin" and with that everyone cheered and the speakers went off.

"_Welcome everyone to the competition today, please all of the men participating make your way to the tents so we can get your names ticked off and you can get ready please, your heat starts in 5 minutes. Thankyou"_

I felt like I was suffocating, I felt grace put her hand on my shoulder, and then I saw someone approaching us, I then realised it was Rudy, he opened his arms and I ran to him.

"Rudy, I'm so nervous" I said, we let go and he looked at me confused.

"Did the Kim Crawford just say she was scared?" he asked jokingly.

"No the Kim Crawford just said she was terrified" I said and he looked at me with a smile.

"Kim" he said and I looked at him, "Your dad would want you to do this" and with that, all of my nerves washed away. Knowing that my dad would want me to do this, it made me feel like I was meant to do this and if I did, it would make him happy.

"So if I did this it would make him happy?" I asked and with that Rudy embraced me again and whispered.

"Kim, you being who you are makes your dad happy, he is probably looking down on you and smiling, he is so proud of you Kim, we all are" he said as we let go. I looked at him and smiled. The alarm went off meaning all of the men had to get to the beach. I saw a familiar brunette and ran over to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Kim" he said as we walked towards the starting line.

"Hey, good luck" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and lined up, I went back to the girls and they squealed. "Control yourselves you sound like a bunch of idiots" I said as we all laughed.

"_Bring!"_

Suddenly all of the surfers were in the water and were paddling out, I saw many go down just trying to get past the first big wave. I was then called by my mum to get ready and I quickly told the girls and ran back to her. I got into my blue bikinis and got a white quicksilver rash shirt, I grabbed my board and walked back out to the girls. I saw Jerry and Milton catch their waves in and then I saw jack catch his in. they were all amazing. Once they all came in, we looked up at the stage that had a screen on it and it showed who was going on to the next heat. I looked at it and it was Milton in 3rd, then Jerry in 2nd and Jack in 1st. I was so proud of them. I was then called up to the line. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and then the bell went off.

"_Bring" _

I dived straight in and was the first one out there. I saw a few girls caught waves before me but when it was my turn I caught a wave and did everything I knew besides the trick my dad does, I wanted to do that in the 2nd heat if I made it. I went in to see that I made it in 2nd into the 2nd heat. I saw jack then go in for his second heat.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

Kim made it into the second heat! I told her she could do it, I was so proud of her! And I can't believe me and the boys made it into the second heat! I saw Kim come out and then we had to go straight in. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I dived into the water with jerry on my left and Milton on my right. Game on.

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I saw the boys dive in, we watched as they paddled in. Milton was the first one to catch a wave and he was doing some awesome tricks. He came out with a great score. Next was Jerry, he caught in a pretty big wave and came out with I higher score than Milton. So far Jerry was winning but Jack hadn't been in yet. He finally dropped into a massive wave. I was amazed how calm he was. He came out with a perfect score. Jack had won… he had one! He came out and we ran over to him.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I can't believe it I won! I WON! I saw the girls run over to me and the guys. Before they arrived we did a bro hug and congratulated each other. Then Kim came up and jumped on me and hugged me. I dropped my board and hugged her back, I was so happy. The girls got called up for their heat and they headed towards the beach, we were standing behind Kim when suddenly someone spoke on the speaker.

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I was about to go in for my heat when someone spoke over the speaker. I turned around to find the one and only Donna Tobin on stage. My face paled and Grace and Milton looked at me and so did theirs, they knew what was going to happen. I can't believe it my worst nightmare was about to become a reality.

**Well the final part 1 is done, what you think! Don't worry there will be a lot more Kick next one. So rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	18. Chapter 18: Final part 2

**The final part 2. Let's go- Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I saw her on stage tapping the mic to see if it was working, then my nightmare began.

"Hey everyone, my name is Donna Tobin and I have something to tell you about this girl" when she said that a picture of me came up on the screen. I gulped and grace came over to my side and so did Milton, jack just looked at the screen confused along with everyone else but my mum who looked at my sympathetically. Donna then continued. "Most of you know her as Kim Anderson, 16 year old that goes to Seaford High, a skater and a surfer. But that's not who she really is" she stopped and looked at me with an evil smirk then kept on going. "She has a lot more to do with this competition than you think" she stopped again but looked at jack. "She lied to you jack, she isn't who she says she is, I bet she lied to you about everything" she then looked at the crowd as a whole. "This is who she actually is" she said and looked at me. "She is a surfer, a skater. She lives with her mum, but not her dad, he died two years ago. And her actual name" she paused and smiled evilly. "Kimberley Anne Crawford, that's right she is your little Kimmy jack" she smirked evilly. "The daughter of Eliza and the one and only Darcy Crawford" she then smirked at me and continued. "I told you to stay away Kim, you just got to know when to give up" and with that she left the stage. I just stood there horrified of what was going to happen to me. Jerry turned around and had his mouth hanging open.

"Wow..." was all he said. I was happy with that answer, but I was scared about Jack's. He was just standing there staring at the stage I was so worried.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I can't believe it. Kim she is… my Kim… I was speechless and shocked. I didn't know if I was happy for her actually being here or angry that she lied to me. I just turned around and looked at her. It was her. How did I not see it before? She had tears in her eyes, I couldn't say anything big.

"Why…" I said. She looked at me with her eyes glassy.

"Look Jack I can-" she started but I interrupted her. I was now furious and I lost control.

"You knew! You knew the whole time and you never told me. You knew I was in love with you! You knew that ever since we met when we were seven! You knew everything and you never told me Kim! You made me think that you loved me to, but I guess you were just lying about that too. Then congratulations Kim, you did it. I hope your happy." I said as got my board and walked straight to the dojo to let off some steam. I couldn't believe it. Once I was there I dropped my board and just grabbed a dummy and started beating it senseless.

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

After Jack left I walked off. Ignoring all of the calls from my mum and the gang I walked up the beach with my board in my hand until I reached a nice little cove. In the cove was a little hut, and there were old surfboards there so I just sat down. I cried and cried for what felt like hours and I decided that I wasn't going to leave here for a while.

I was crying then I heard someone approach me. I thought it was Grace or Milton. "Go away guys I don't want to talk" I said but the person came and sat down next to me.

"I know but I wanted to be here" they said as I looked up. I looked up to see…

**~Jack's P.O.V~ **

I was in the middle of beating a dummy senseless when someone came through the door. I ignored them even though they were shouting at me. I eventually had enough when they tapped my shoulder. I turned around and threw a punch but someone caught it. I looked to see Jerry.

"You're an Idiot bro" he said as he let go. I just sighed and was about to go back to beating up the dummy when Grace came in.

"You little Son of a bitch!" she yelled at me. Jerry had to hold her back. I have to admit a scary grace is a deadly grace. I was a little scared. I rolled my eyes.

"Why is everyone calling me that? She lied to me! Do none of you care about my feelings" I shouted. Then Jerry spoke this time.

"Dude you don't understand-" he said and grace interrupted him.

"She did that because she thought if you found out who she really was you would hate her and be disappointed and forget about her forever" she said calmly.

"So?" I asked, then I regrated it because grace lost it.

"Donna found out, and that's why she ignored you for so long jack! Then the fight the other day was Donna's warning" she yelled at me. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She loved you! You're such an idiot! I hope you realise you just lost the girl of your dreams Jack!" she shouted as she walked out saying she was going to find Kim. I suddenly realised what I had did. And one key Thing.

Kim loved me too! Kim loves me! I sprinted out of the dojo to find the girl I fell for when I was 7.

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I looked up and saw Rudy. I embraced him and cried until I had no tears left. I then just looked over the ocean.

"I just lost the most perfect human being in the world Rudy, and all over one stupid secret" I said sadly as I looked over the water. I heard him sigh.

"Kim, it isn't your fault. You did what you had to and I'm just sorry that jack reacted that way, I thought he would react different, and I'm sorry" he said I just looked out over the ocean. We were silent then I heard Rudy get up and leave. I sat there in silence until someone else came and sat next to me. I didn't look at them I just sat there looking at the ocean. We both did and it was about 5 minutes until someone spoke.

"I'm Sorry Kim" he said. My eyes widened as I looked at him. It was jack, he looked like he has been crying.

"No I'm sorry Jack, I didn't tell you and I know you loved me and I just want you to know that-" I was suddenly interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. It took me a minute to register what was happening but I kissed back. After a while Oxygen became necessary and we broke apart. He then looked at me and put his hand on my cheek"

"I can't believe I have my Kimmy back" he said whilst he rubbed his thumb on my cheek.

"I can't believe that I have my Jacky back" I said as we kissed again, but this one was different. This was full of passion love and lust. Sparks flew everywhere and I was happy again. I left as if a missing part of my heart was now back. We separated and got up and walked back to the beach hand in hand. The event was still on and the other two girls had gone and had gotten almost perfect scores. So the only way I could win was to get a perfect score. I looked up at jack, and he smiled at me and kissed me. I then got my board and was about to dive in when I saw the gang. And I saw Jack talking to them and grace looked so happy and she ran over to me and wished me good luck. I dived in and paddled out. I waited there a while. I faced the ocean hoping and praying for a good wave. i then heard someone paddle up next to me. But I just kept look out for a perfect wave.

"You know, you know it is the perfect wave when you feel it in your heart. If the ocean is a part of you then you will know when it comes" the man said, I turned to see him but he was gone, like he vanished. I smiled and then after a moment the perfect wave came. I dropped into the perfect barrel wave, and I did what my dad did. I raced out of there then I turned around and bowed to the wave then surfed up and did the 360 and kept surfing in. I was the happiest person alive. I couldn't believe it. I surfed in, I was still in the water where I was tackled into a hug by the gang. The water was up to my thigh. And I was legitimately tackled into the water by grace. I got up and hugged them all, I looked up and saw that I got a perfect score! I was so happy jack came over and I jumped into his arms and kissed him with all the power I had. He kissed back and we were there for a while just kissing in the water whilst people awed. But of course jerry had to ruin the moment.

"Get a room" jerry said as he put his arm around grace. I put my head against jack's chest as I felt the heat rise to me cheeks. We walked in hand in hand and I got up on stage and accepted my trophy. I couldn't stop smiling. Everyone was cheering and I looked around the crowd and saw my mum and Rudy, and Jack and the gang. I then saw someone at the back. I looked closely and it was my dad… IT WAS MY DAD, he was standing there, I then rubbed my eyes and he was gone. But I knew he was there. He will always be with me. I smiled and then came of stage. We all hanged around in the tent until 6 because my mum said she had something special she wanted to do. We were called out of my tent to see all of these poles with lanterns heading into the water. I saw everyone out in the water but my mum. She had a surfboard and a jar. She was holding my dad's ashes. I knew what we were going to do. I walked up to her with my board and jack and grabbed the jar and we paddled out. Everyone was in a big circle and everyone was holding a flower and a candle. Jack sat next to me and I finally spoke.

"Well, I think we all know why we are here today, we are here to saw our final goodbye to a husband, a father and a hero" I sopped and looked at my mum and then at jack, then Rudy. I took a deep breath and kept going.

"My dad meant everything to me and I love him so much and I miss him every day. But I know that he is in a place with no fear, a place where the waves a big, and a place of peace. He gave his life in the ocean and now he will be back where he belongs. He was the most amazing person in the world and I love him so much. I love you daddy, and welcome home now" I said as I opened the jar and poured it into the water. Everyone then put in their flowers and my mum was holding a lantern. We then let it go into the sky and it looked beautiful. "Welcome home dad" I whispered to the ocean and I closed my eyes. I felt a breeze against my face and I could have sworn I heard a faint voice.

"Well done baby girl" I smiled and opened my eyes to see jack holding my hand, he came close to me and gave me a gentle and sweet kiss. This was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Well that's a rap. **** I know it's so sad. I promise I might to an after story thing, but please tell me if it was an ok ending. I will be writing more stories so yeah. Don't forget to review peeps. So remember rock on and keep surfing -Lauren**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so I felt bad for ending it so early and decided to do an after thingy, so yeah! Woo hoo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the song lyrics used or absolutely ANYTHING, except the story line I guess.**

**3… 2… 1… LET'S GO!**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I woke up this morning from the best dream. The dream was about me and jack. I immediately smiled at the memory that happened a month ago. I'm so lucky summer holidays go for so long. With the thought of jack in my mind I got up and had a shower. When I came out and was brushing my hair I smelt something, it wasn't a bad odour but the complete opposite. I walked out of my door and it became clearer. BACON! I walked down the stairs singing.

"I smell Baconnnn, gimme gimme gimme the bacon" sang as I walked down the stairs. "I need my baconnnn gimme gimme gimme GIVE ME THE BACON!" I finished and walked into the kitchen only to be stared at by two sets of eyes. One was my amazing mother and the other who was at this point clutching his stomach with laughter was my cocky brunette black belt boyfriend. My mum just smiled and put it on a plate for me and left the kitchen. When she handed the plate to me I grinned like an idiot "BACON!" I squealed and ran into the living room where the table was and sat down, put on the TV then started to eat my beautiful, tasty breakfast. I dug in and looked at the TV, after a while jack emerged from the kitchen and sat down next to me. He went to take a piece of bacon when I grabbed his arm and stood up and flipped him. He looked up at me.

"KIMMM! What was that for?" he asked whilst leaning on his elbows. I looked down at him with a blank face.

"Never take my bacon" I said as I shrugged and went back to eating. Jack then got up and waited until I was finished. I then grabbed my plate and took it into the kitchen and put it into the dishwasher. Suddenly a familiar pair of arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder and left small and sweet kissed on my neck, I tried my hardest not to moan but after a minute or so I just gave up. I felt jack smirk as he kissed my neck. I then turned around so I was facing him. I looked up at him and pouted.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, we had to go to a party tonight with my mum, it had something to do with my dad and Rudy I think or something like that. His face lit up and he looked at me.

"Do you want to the cove?" he asked happily, I nodded and we ran upstairs. I got changed then got my bag and board and then we went to jack's house so he could do the same. We then walked out onto the street and hopped into the car and we headed off. Seeing as only jack and if know it exists, it was the cove where we first kissed, after my secret was told. We drove to the beach where the surf comp was and we walked the rest of the way. Once we were there we went and put our boards down. Even though I had come here time and time again, I had never walked into the hut. I got up and decided to have a look. I walked in and saw heaps of letters on the ground. I picked one up and read it.

_Darcy you will be missed –Clara_

I then looked around and saw there were heaps of them. I picked up another and read it too.

_Rest in Peace legend, you will be missed – Nick_

All of these people were complete strangers… wait they were letters for my dad. I walked back out and saw a sign but it said nothing on it. I reached up and my heart stopped. The sign read;

_Darcy Crawford_

My eyes became glassy, I then looked around and saw jack sitting there looking at me. He came over and I showed him.

"I can't believe it" he said as he looked around, I nodded and went back inside the hut. I then looked and saw a working desk that had heaps of tools on it and a book? I walked in and picked it up. I sat down and swiped dust of the cover. It was a journal! I opened it and looked at the front page. It belonged to my dad! I decided to go to his first entry and I was blown away.

_Ok, so I got this book thing as a wedding present from my mother. Who gives out these as wedding gifts? But I love her anyway. Anyway today I married the woman I have loved since I was a sophomore here in Seaford. Her name is Eliza Baker- sorry I mean Eliza Crawford. Wow… the name sounds good. I am the happiest man alive. Right now we are on a flight to Los Angeles for our honeymoon and everyone is exhausted. I better head off, Eliza is asking me what to eat._

_You know this thing isn't so bad._

_Darcy_

I then skipped until half way through the book and read that entry.

_So today was the second most exciting day of my life. The first was my wedding but this comes in close to the first. My beautiful baby daughter was born today. After an exhausting couple of hours Kimberley Anne Crawford was welcomed into the family. Right now I am in the hospital with Eliza. I have a cast on my hand because of her too. Let's just say she was in a lot of pain and now so am I. the doctors say it is broken but who cares. I have a beautiful baby girl now and I may or may not have cried when I first saw her… anyway she has a little bit of blond hair and she had beautiful brown doe eyes, I hope they stay like that forever. She is the most beautiful thing in the world (Except for my wife of course)_

_She has been in the world for about 20 minutes and I'm already in love with her._

_Darcy_

I smiled and I then skipped to his last entry.

_Ok so right now I'm at the quicksilver world championships in Honolulu with Rudy and Eliza, and of course little Kimmy. She isn't so little now, she is twelve now and is addicted to surfing like I am and is out there with me most of the time. I have to admit, I am worried today, this newbie came in and knocked me off my board in the semis and he got a higher score then I did. I can't believe it, he came in and did all of these fancy tricks that I just couldn't do. I don't want Kim to see me like this so I put on a smile for her and for the crowd. Eliza and Rudy know how I feel about this and are trying to convince me to just give up but I'm not going out without a fight. i am one with the water and I am determined to show everyone else that too._

_Wish me luck._

_Darcy._

After reading that I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see jack. He stood there looking at me. I showed him the diary and he hugged me and kissed my forehead whilst telling me that everything was going to be alright. We walked out to the beach and sat down. We then saw that we had to go home and get ready for the party. He headed off to the car and I slipped the book into my bag and we drove back to my house. The radio was on and we were singing loud to every song. We were having a great time but we were forced to stop when we reached our houses. We jumped out and I told him to meet me over at mine at 6 and that we would all go together, Rudy, my mum, jack and I. he nodded and went inside.

I went inside only to be pushed up to my room, who threw me into the shower and told me to wash my hair. I did so and when I came out I saw a beautiful sky blue dress, it ended just above my knees and was sparkly. Then there were some pretty ballet flats that were also blue. I smiled and got dressed. My mum then did my hair and makeup and I was ready to go. I hopped onto my computer and was talking to Grace when my mum came in and told me that it was time to go. I turned around and saw that she was wearing a beautiful long dark blue dress that reached the floor. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. We walked down stairs to see Jack wearing a nice light blue dress shirt. Some black jeans and his signature black vans. Yep, that's how I knew it was jack, he would be the only one to be able to wear that to a party and get away with it. He starred at me and I began to freak.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked whilst trying to rub off an imaginary bit of dirt with my hand, but then jack chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"No, you look beautiful Kim" he said and we walked to Rudy's car in which just showed up. We jumped in the back as my mum hopped in the front with Rudy. We were driving for around 20 minutes and the whole time I was thinking about the hut and my dad's journal. I finally asked them.

"Hey mum? Rudy?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah Kim, what's up?" Rudy said worriedly.

"Was there like a place that dad went a lot, besides our house. Like a place that he and you only knew about?" I asked hopefully.

"Well there was one place. We built a hut in a cove one summer, so that when we needed we had some were nice to stay, away from the family" Rudy said. Jack looked at me with a suppressed look, I mouthed to him, I-told-you-so. He just pouted so I gave him a quick kiss. "Why do you ask sweetie?" asked my mum.

"Because I found it" and with Rudy slammed on his brakes. We all jerked forwards. He quickly regained himself and kept driving. What was that about? It was silent for the rest of the car trip. When we arrived there was a nice carpet that we had to walk along and there were photographers and fans squealing. _So this is what it feels like to be a celebrity huh?_ I asked myself. I huffed as I watched Rudy and my mum walk up the carpet and take photos and sign things and pose for photos. Then jack came around and offered me a hand out and I took it. We got out and walked up the carpet hand in hand. People were yelling my name. I then walked over to a bunch of girls that were yelling my name happily and suddenly a little girl emerged. She looked really familiar. It was that little girl from the beach a while ago. Darcy was her name. I crouched down onto her level and smiled.

"Hi Kimmy" she said happily. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"Hi Darcy, how are you?" I asked as I poked her nose.

"I'm good" she said with a smile. I looked up and saw that everyone was just intensely starring at us to see what would happen. "Good work in surfing" she said as she jumped up and down.

"Thank you Darcy. I would love to keep on talking to you but I have to go" I said sadly. She nodded and I got up and waved to her and she waved back. I walked back to jack and he smiled.

"That was the cutest thing I have ever seen Kim" he said as he slipped an arm around my waist I smiled as we walked into the party. After a few hours people were still on the dance floor and were having a good time. Jack went off a while ago to talk to some surfers and I was sitting on a stool at the bar. A slow song came on and jack walked over to me. He looked at me, we were about to start dancing when suddenly the song changed, so we decided to drive home. It was 8:30 so we decided to go for a walk. We walked up to the cove and lit a life and I was sitting in his lap as we looked over the ocean. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Do you miss him?" he asked whilst kissing my cheek.

"Everyday" I said as I smiled. "I miss him a lot but I know he will always be looking down on me" I said with another smile and I closed my eyes.

"He would be so proud of you Kim" he said and I smiled again. Then lifted me up and we stood up. i looked at him confused. He got his phone out and started to play a slow song. He put it in the pocket of his shirt so we could both hear it. He took my hand and pulled me close. His hands were on my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck. We just swayed to the music, once the song ended he reached down and kissed me. And I kissed back just as sweetly as he did to me. We then drove home and we walked into the house and saw a note from mum saying she was with her friend Claire for the week and we were home alone. I turned and looked at jack with an evil look on my face. He looked confused, I walked over and undid his top button, and I heard him gulp.

"We are alone for the week" I said as I bit my lip. He then looked at me and grabbed my hand and dragged me into my bedroom, and let's just say. Best Night Ever!

**Well that's it. The end. I really loved writing this story and I hope you guys liked it to. Your reviews were great. I have some ideas for other stories already so yeah keep a look out. Remember to Rock on and Keep surfing people! –Lauren xoxox**


End file.
